


All the Red in Between

by K_Vader, Vixen13



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, At least Tony tries, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Dark, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutated!Peter, Peter Needs a Hug, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, switch!Peter, switch!Wade, the boxes are in it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Vader/pseuds/K_Vader, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/pseuds/Vixen13
Summary: Peter is starting to have some weird changes in his body - and his mind - and definitely not in the good way. While the Avengers are trying to help him manage these transitions, he finds himself trapped between staying the good and righteous person Spiderman has always been, or letting himself drown in the dark thoughts taking over his mind. But who better than another wicked mind to help Peter deal with that?*Know up front that it will take some blood and damage to achieve redemption.*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaborated work with Vixen13 (my favorite chick haha) who is amazing and wrote the smut, so... Enjoy ;)

Four nights ago Peter suffered from the worst headache he had ever had since being bitten by that mutated spider. It was so bad he had to rush to the bathroom to throw up as much as humanly possibly. Since then the headache stuck around, though not as strong as the one he had that first night, but still distractingly uncomfortable. Especially since he was no longer used to that kind of extended pain, what with his healing factor being what it was now.

Going to work intensified the constant ache as his boss was being just the worst kind of asshole. It was as if the man knew how bad Peter was feeling and was having as much sadistic fun as possible with it. 

Aunt May kept inviting Peter for dinner but he rejected every invitation as politely as possible. He didn’t feel like eating, or worse, to be interrogated about his health. He knows how sick he looks.

After a very long day, Peter was already lying in bed, feeling almost faint. His stomach was twisting and his head was hammering on the inside of his skull. Taking pain pills is a waste of time since nothing worked. So he just laid there hoping it would all end soon. 

His phone went off and he slowly pulled it above his face to see who it was. The bright screen stabbed into his eyes like a dagger, rendering him blind. So he just answered it without knowing who was calling.

“Yeah?” he didn’t even try to hide the annoyance in his voice.

“You sound happy.” Tony Stark, of course “Where have you been? I text you yesterday and you didn’t answer.”

Tony is the only Avenger who knows Peter’s secret identity. Ever since Tony had found Peter, the man had become somewhat of a father figure. And in cases like this, Peter just wanted to throw the phone at the wall like a teenager.

“Been busy.” Peter said, pressing his fingers against his temples. It felt like there was a drumline battle happening in there.

“ _’Busy’_ … You could at least send one text.”

“Sorry, dad.” he smiled while saying it and Tony laughed on the other end.

“I know, I know… I’m worrying over you, but you are not just a normal kid.” Peter hummed in agreement. His eyes shut and honestly he stopped paying attention after that. To make matters worse, his stomach was starting to revolt. “Are you ok?”

“Um-hum” Was he really?

“You sure?” Damn Tony and his fatherly mind reading abilities.

“Yes, Tony.” He definitely didn’t sound fine, but he didn’t want to be a subject of experimentation just because Iron Man panicked about a headache.

“Ok, I’m serious Parker, if this is more than just a phase I want to know.” Peter laughed and Tony’s smile was heard from the other end of the line. “Bye, kid.”

“Ciao.” He hung up and stayed there for a while until his stomach couldn’t take it anymore and the bathroom became his place to be for the rest of the afternoon.

 

\- X -

 

Spiderman was not an option he could just kindly decline like Aunt May’s dinners. This was his responsibility. Besides, the headache was getting better (not really but he was trying to be positive). A few hours of patrolling wouldn’t kill him.

He was swinging his legs over the side of a building when vertigo suddenly hit him. He had to push back from the edge, confused at what was happening. All these years swinging from the tallest of buildings and now this happens?

Once again he found himself kneading his fingers into his temples as he took deep breaths. Suddenly, someone screamed from a nearby alley and he knew what needed to be done. Standing again on the edge of the rooftop he looked down, but the dizziness came back.

“Fuck, what’s happening?” he took a few deep breaths and started bouncing on his heels. Without thinking too much about it, he jumped, letting his body feel the emptiness of the fall before shooting a web to the nearest building.

When swinging the vertigo came back and his stomach twisted in a way it hadn’t before. He was falling again, completely disoriented. Panic slammed into him. Just as he was about to hit the ground, he shot a web to an emergency staircase and yanked it as hard as he could. Everything around him was blurry and his heart rate was abnormally high as it felt ready to burst from his chest at any moment.

He skidded to a stop on the pavement and fell back to sit on the concrete as he took deep breaths and wrapped both arms around his stomach. He willed his vision to clear up and for his heart to settle back to a normal pace. There would be no more web swinging for the rest of the night, that was for sure.

Struggling to stand up, he slowly walked forward to his destination. A hooded man was attacking a young woman, possibly a hooker by the looks of her. She was crying, pressed against a wall of the alley while the other guy was shoving a knife in front of her eyes.

“You better suck my dick, bitch. I didn’t pay you for nothing.” He snarled. She kept crying, her left eye bruised and blood dribbling out from the corner of her mouth.

“Piece of shit.” Peter whispered, though not quietly since the hooded man turned to face him.

“Well fuck, look at that, the _arachnid bitch._ ” Peter felt like shit, but fuck this guy and his lack of manners.

“Leave the lady alone and you won’t be harmed.” his voice was flat. He was angry, because fuck this guy.

“I paid her $5 and now she wants to act so _greedy_ giving it back and saying she won’t suck me.” Peter was done with this bullshit. He grabbed the man by the hood, twisted him around, and pinned him against the wall.

“If she said no, it means no.” The young woman was shaking next to them, he turned to her and tried to soften his tone. “Call the police, please.”

“Hell no!” The guy swung the knife but before it could touch Peter, he stopped the movement with his free hand.

“How stupid are you?” Peter threw the knife away and punched him in the face. The man dropped and Peter left him on the ground. “I hate people like you. Learn when to step back, asshole.”

He turned to the young girl who just hung up the emergency call. She was shaking and crying uncontrollably. “I’m sorry.” she said nervously.

“It’s not your fault.” Peter stopped himself from reaching out in hopes of calming her down. In this situation, any touch could seem like an attack. So he just kept talking “Do you have anyone to call?”

“I’m fine.” she said looking down.

“Want me to escort you home?” she shook her head desperately “Hey hey, it’s okay. I don’t want to hurt you. Really, I just want to help… But it’s fine if you don’t want that. The police can help, too.” 

She nodded and suddenly he felt a sharp burn in his calf that wrenched a shout from him. Turning around, he found the asshole with the knife again. He should’ve felt that coming. What the fuck spider senses? He was about to punch the guy again when he suddenly whipped out a gun and shot Peter in the shoulder.

“Aw, fuck.” The girl gasped in panic and Peter found himself on the ground. He looked at the guy next to him and before he could do anything, the hooded guy shot the girl in the stomach.

“NO!” Peter grabbed the man’s wrist to try and force him to drop the gun, but the man put up a fight. Peter’s shoulder, stomach, and head ached and the guy was obviously taking advantage of that because before Peter could react the man was on top of him fighting against Peter’s strength to turn the gun towards Peter’s face.

Peter could feel his shoulder and stomach screaming in agony, his stomach especially after witnessing the poor woman getting shot. The barrel of the gun was almost in front of his face when he heard another shot echo around the alleyway. Blood splattered all over Peter’s face.

With a gasp, he looked up to find the guy had been shot in his right temple. Blood and brain matter was scattered everywhere. The man collapsed over Peter who quickly pushed the body away, trembling. His stomach screamed louder.

Peter quickly rolled the mask over his nose and crawled to the side of the alley to throw up, not knowing exactly what he was upchucking anymore since he was sure everything was empty in there. The dizziness came back, along the blurry vision.

“Fuck, Spidey. You ok?” Peter knows that voice.

“Guess I’m not.” he groaned, laying on the ground right next to the vomit, wrinkling his face with disgust.

“Don’t worry,” Deadpool stood above him. “Daddy is here to help _my love._ ”

 

\- X -

 

Opening his eyes, Peter found himself lying on a couch that smelled like old Mexican food which obviously didn’t help his aching stomach. He didn’t throw up however since his stomach was completely empty - for real this time. With a groan, he struggled to sit up, gripping tightly at his throbbing head. 

“Fuck…”

“Morning sunshine… Or good night? I’m not so sure.”

Peter turned to find Deadpool in the kitchen washing his hands. That’s when Peter noticed he was no longer wearing his suit. Instead he had gauze wrapped around his shoulder and only white boxers (not so white anymore) to cover his almost naked body.

“I had to take it off so I could put it on the washer, it was covered in blood.” Deadpool kept talking happily and Peter was still too dizzy to even fight. He still had the mask on, at least.

“You didn’t take the mask.” the words came out slowly, almost drunkenly.

“It’s not on me to do that.”

Peter knew Deadpool, they had patrolled many times together. Especially because Pool kept insisting and even if Peter doesn’t admit it out loud, he likes the company. They keep it professional though, there’s no need for anything else. Only random dinners and video game nights at the arcade from time to time, but nothing more.

It is time for us to appear, don’t you think?

I mean seriously, this story is turning out so boring without us.

Me especially… I’m Yellow, this AO3 place doesn’t let us have colors tho.

Or the writer is too damn stupid and doesn’t know how to do it.

(((Joke's on you, White! I figured it out!!!)))

That Scrooge right there is Whitey.

“Great introduction of yourselves, now could you shut the fuck up? I’m having intimacy with Spidey here.” 

Peter scratched his head, ignoring Deadpool as he always does when the man starts having conversations with his imaginary friends.

We are as real as his butt.

Nope.

“Anyway,” continued Peter. “Thank you for patching me up.” He was seriously wondering if standing up would be a good idea. All that vertigo had become dangerous and fainting while being alone with Deadpool didn’t seem like a good idea.

“You’re very welcome, Baby Boy. I’m making soup, wanna stay?” Deadpool moved around the kitchen, gathering ingredients. 

Peter wrinkled his nose. “Not such a good idea. My stomach is a rollercoaster right now.” Slowly he stood up, and paused a moment trying to adjust at the moving floor.

“You look pretty fucked up, Spidey.” Peter laughed at that and looked around once the vision was normal again.

The apartment was pretty much a mess, full of boxes with old food and guns scattered across every available surface. Though amusingly the guns were the only things that seemed to shine considering how clean they were. The couch he was on a few seconds ago had a big blood stain on the top cushions and Peter was sure that wasn’t his because the ceiling over it was speckled with it too. Looking at it sent a shiver through his body, so he avoided it by moving to the kitchen.

“How long I’ve been out?” he asked sitting on an old chair next to a small table. There was only one chair. He knew Deadpool didn’t have a lot of friends, but this just seemed depressing. As much as his own apartment, to be honest.

“Like half an hour.”

I kept telling him to take off the mask.

That is wrong and you know it.

He was out! Would never know.

And there’s the wrong part.

“Hmm,” Peter couldn’t stop wondering about how everything went after he passed out. Deadpool taking away his clothes and… “So um… You were not interested in seeing my face?”

I was.

“I already told you, it is none of my business.”

Pussy.

So annoying.

“Thank you.” Peter stood up again because ever since the headache his senses have become too much for him. It was like getting random shots of adrenaline.

“Anything for you, my love.” 

Peter laughed just like every other time Deadpool tried to be casually flirtatious.

We know how to make our lover laugh.

The lover whose face we’ve never seen.

Could you stop?

“One day, Whitey. One day…”

“One day what?” Wade jumped because Spidey was right beside him. So close he could feel the warmth of his nearly naked body. Peter chuckled “Paranoid much?”

“How the hell are you so fast?” Deadpool asked moving away from Peter.

“Bitten by a spider, remember?” Peter instead got a little closer. Watching Deadpool be nervous is one of Peter’s favorite things.

“Ah, yep… About that. What was all that back there? That guy almost killed you.” He started walking backwards with Spidey moving along with him.

“I don’t know.” Pool hit one of the kitchen drawers and frowned.

“What do you mean you don’t know?” 

Peter step back. “Um, well yeah… I don’t know.” He shrugged.

Deadpool lifted an eyebrow and Peter couldn’t help his fascination over how expressive that mask was. “Spidey…”

“I know, I know… But it’s just like that. What can I do?” he pulled Deadpool’s mask up to his nose inch at a time, watching how that move made Deadpool completely forget his train of thought. Then Peter did the same with his own mask before pressing their lips together.

AAAHHH readers are like ‘Whaaat?’

Nah, they are smart… I kind of hate this writer, her friend is nice tho, she writes good smut.

“Wait… I think we need to explain because it might be confusing now.” 

Peter looks at Wade awkwardly. “What?” 

Wade puts a hand in front of his face. “Just a second… Can you two explain while I kiss the sexy spider in front of me?”

K, it’s not that hard.

We fuck Spidey.

Ahem, we MAKE LOVE to Spidey.

On top of buildings or in alleys or at the back of the arcade… We have never seen his face, tho.

Or know his name.

Or basically anything personal.

Except for his glorious ass.

And beautiful pink dick.

Pinky Penis.

“Yep.” mumbled Wade between the kiss.

“Could you stop talking while we kiss? It is pretty annoying.”

“Sorry.” Wade mumbled into Peter’s mouth again. As punishment, Peter bit Wade’s bottom lip, causing the man to groan. Okay, so perhaps it wasn’t that much of a punishment when he did things like that.

This thing between Wade and Peter was simple and stress relieving. It was distracting. And Peter desperately needed to be distracted right now. Maybe the endorphins from sex would help. Maybe it would finally get rid of his headache and then let him get a good night’s sleep.

Peter shoved his hands up under the Deadpool’s shirt, running his fingers along the textured skin. Peter moved his mouth down to nip at Wade’s jaw. “You’re overdressed.”

“You’ve never complained before.” Wade countered. He wasn’t about to get naked in the face of all that perfect Spidey skin. No way, no how.

“We were even before, but now you have me naked.”

“No,” Wade shoved Peter’s boxers down, they made a soft whump as they hit the floor. “Now I have you naked.”

Peter grinned. “What ya gonna do about it?”

“I’m gonna toss your salad.”

“Ew,” Peter crinkled his nose. “I haven’t had a bath.”

“I’m gonna grind your sausage.”

“That sounds painful.”

“I’m gonna tenderize your steak.”

“No more food puns.” Peter ordered.

Deadpool whipped them around and bent Peter over the countertop. “No can do. See, I gotta prepare you with some olive oil.”

“What? No! That stuff leaks for days. Use the coconut oil!”

“You’re a whiney meal, you know that?” Still, Deadpool obediently opened a cabinet and knocked things around until he pulled out the coconut oil. “If you get the pineapple, we can turn you into a pina colada.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “I’ll give you something to drink.” He threatened.

“Mm, salty and tangy. I can get behind that. Speaking of behind…” Wade pressed two of his oil coated bare fingers against Peter’s hole, massaging it insistently.

Peter made a pleased noise and let himself relax onto the counter, allowing the tension to fall away so one of Wade’s finger could slide in. Peter rocked back into Wade’s hand, moaning at the feeling of it. Yes, this. This is what he needed.

“Greedy, Spidey.” Wade chuckled as he slipped in another finger, slowly stretching Peter open. “You like that?”

“Yes.” Peter breathed, his fingers gripping at the countertop. “Mm, fuck, hurry up.”

“You can’t rush the culinary arts, Spidey. Things have to be well mixed before we start cooking.”

Peter groaned, half in pain from the continuous food puns, and half in pleasure as Deadpool’s fingers swirled around Peter’s insides as if actually being stirred. It wasn’t long before Wade pulled his fingers back out, pulling his pants down and rubbing slick over his now very hard cock.

“Would you like a nice stretch?”

“Fuck, yes.”

Wade grinned. “Happy to help.” He pushed slowly into Peter, letting the man adjust to the stretch a little bit at a time. Peter’s breathing picked up, but he let all of his breath out in a moan when Wade was fully seated inside.

“Don’t hold back.” Peter begged. “Fuck me until I pass out.”

“You say such sweet things to me.” Wade cooed in affection.

Without further ado, Wade started pounding into Peter’s ass. Gritting his teeth, Peter pressed his forehead into the countertop and grunted with each thrust, reveling in the feeling of all his senses slowly focusing on this act only. He could forget about the pain and sickness and pretend that everything was back to normal. At least for now.

Taking advantage of Peter’s naked state, Wade bit, kissed, and sucked his way across Peter’s neck, shoulders, and back. He licked up the knobs of Peter’s spine and buried his nose into the soft hair poking out the bottom of Peter’s mask. Wade’s other hand was roaming, feeling every inch of skin it could reach.

Pausing at a nipple, Wade pinched it and twisted, causing Peter to give a sharp shout of surprise as his hole clenched around Wade’s cock. Wade groaned and bit into the meat at the base of Peter’s neck. Part of him wanted to bite through the skin, bring this to a whole other level of sex, but he held back. One, because Peter wouldn’t like it. Two, because Wade always felt guilty if his baby boy got hurt.

Wade braced an arm around Peter’s chest and hauled him up, forcing Peter’s back into a lewd arch. Peter braced his hands against the countertop for support as his head fell back, mouth opening and spewing a stream of sex induced noises. Wade captured Peter’s mouth in a wet kiss, tongues sliding around each other, flavored with the little sounds that kept spilling from Peter’s throat.

With the hand still slick with lube, Wade reached around to take a firm grip on Peter’s hard cock. Peter moaned at the feeling of it, causing Wade to grin. “You like that, Spidey?”

In response, Peter just thrust his hips forward, trying to get the contact he needed in order to cum. Wade teased Peter, not yet moving his hand and instead sliding his thumb up and down the barest of amounts. Peter moaned with need. “Please.”

“So cute.” Wade murmured as he nibbled on Peter’s jaw before relenting.

Wade’s hand set up a rhythm in time to his hips. Soon, Peter was a wild and thrashing thing, arms flying up behind his head to grip at Wade in desperation. It wasn’t long after that Peter came, spurt after spurt of it painting the counter in front of them. However, Wade’s hips didn’t stop. Instead, he angled himself against Peter’s prostate and pounded harder.

“You look backed up, Spidey. Haven’t jerked one in a while?”

Peter just shouted wordlessly, his body overwhelmed with the continuing sensation.

“Don’t worry. I’ll fuck you into oblivion, as requested.” Bending Peter back over with a firm hand to the neck, Wade shoved Peter’s face into the mess on the counter. “Lick.”

Peter did so obediently, coating his mouth, chin, and tongue with his own ejaculate. Once he was sufficiently covered, Wade jerked Peter back up and into a kiss, tasting all of Peter’s best flavors. Wade groaned with appreciation and came, filling Peter’s ass with his own seed.

There was a pause as they both gasped for breath. Peter’s heavy eyes looked up into Deadpool’s mask, his face still hazy with lust. The problem was that Peter was still awake and still able to stand. That was okay, though. Wade was already recovering.

“Ready for round two?” Wade grinned.

Peter didn’t answer, but it wasn’t needed. Within the hour, he was successfully fucked into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vixen: I'm super excited about being in a collaborative work! ^.^ Hope you guys enjoyed. If you are tumblr oriented, check us out [here](http://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com/) and [here](http://kari-vader.tumblr.com/).


	2. Chapter 2

Peter woke up to a sharp pain behind his eyes. He sat up in bed, heedless of the fact that Wade was cuddling up against him, and pressed the heels of his hands firmly against his eyes, groaning loudly.

“You okay, Baby Boy?” Wade asked, sitting up as well and scratching his head in confusion. He hadn’t been sleeping, so he wasn’t disoriented by Peter’s sudden movement. It was more that Wade had just been wrapped around Peter like an octopus and usually that would have set Peter off. Peter liked to keep things simple between them, so he always pushed Wade away when it came to physical affection.

However, taking a closer look Wade noticed his lover was actually having some issues and probably hadn’t even noticed Wade’s attempts at cuddling. Peter looked like he was in pain if the grip of his hands and pale face were anything to go by.

Hey asshole, DO SOMETHING!

Wade didn’t know what to do, though. Peter just kept pressing his hands against his head and groaning at increasing volumes.

“Should I touch him or something?”

Maybe you should stop asking your imagination and actually move.

Peter curled in on himself, rocking back and forth as he stuck his head between his knees. One hand reached up and started clawing violently at the back of his neck. When he started to break skin, Wade determined it was time to intervene.

“Okay Spidey, that’s enough.” 

Wade grabbed Peter’s hands and Peter jumped, falling from the bed and looking at Wade in panic. Wade put his hands up and didn’t move, waiting to Peter to realize that nobody was going to hurt him. Peter was gasping for breath and looking around wildly. His gaze fell to his hands and saw the blood under his nails which made him jerk violently and crawl backwards.

“W-Where a-am I?” he stuttered looking around before another dagger stabbed him in the back of his eyes. 

He screamed and leaned against the wall, once more pressing his hands against his eyes. He was about to take the mask off when Wade ran towards him to take his hands and gently guide them away from his face.

“As much as I want that, I know you would never forgive yourself.”

Peter kept his panicked expression until he came slowly back to reality. His breathing labored as he looked at Wade, focusing on the white eyes of Deadpool’s mask. Wade sat in front of Peter and tried to smile, but the whole thing was leaving Wade fairly rattled.

“Hey Baby Boy, are you back?”

Peter didn’t answer. He could still feel the hammering against his retinas, but it was not as sharp as it was before. Now he could feel the burning at the back of his neck, so he lifted one hand to touch the area gingerly. His face twisted as he noticed the wounds were already starting to swell.

“Sorry I didn’t stop that.” 

Wade kept talking because that’s the only thing he was good at. That and driving people crazy, but in this case he hoped for the contrary. Spidey had just come out of a panic attack, or at least that’s what it looked like.

“I… I don’t know…”

No, Peter was too dizzy to try and talk. What was he going to say anyway? He didn’t even know what the hell was happening to him. He tried to stand up and Wade rushed to help him.

“Easy there, arachnid Ralph Wiggum.”

Peter chuckled and Wade smiled at that. They managed to get Peter on his feet. At least now he seemed to be doing better.

“I b-better go now.”

Or not, what the fuck?

“Yeah, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Peter leaned against the wall and let his head fall back, trying to breathe through the pain.

“Can’t stay.” He tried to move away from Wade and stumbled in the process, which just ended with a strong arm being latched around his waist.

“Baby Boy, you are stubborn as hell. At least let me go with you. You are too fucked up to go out there like this.”

Peter growled but let Wade guide him to the bed again. “Wanna sit in my lap?” Wade asked, wiggling his eyebrows seductively. Peter rolled his eyes but chuckled.

“Do you ever stop?”

“Not around you.” He placed Peter slowly on the bed and went to his closet to look for some clothes for his lover, but of course…

He’s too petite for your sweatpants.

Or for everything else around here.

“Um… I could go to the store and buy something in your size.”

“Just give me anything, Wade. I don’t need anything fancy.”

Wade scratched the back of his neck still looking at the clothes, doubting if anything would stay on Peter’s slim form.

Uh… That’s good, actually. ;)

Ugh, not again.

Wade stopped trying to overthink it and just grabbed a pair of gray sweats that had a drawstring which could accommodate to taste, and a red hoodie. His daily clothes were usually based on hoodies and long pants, anything that wouldn’t show skin. He looked over at Peter who was shivering, despite the heat of the day.

Fuck, this is not good.

This is definitely not just the flu.

“When was the last time you ate?” he asked as he dressed Peter in the sweatpants. Peter smiled nervously and Wade lifted an eyebrow. “Fuck Spidey, you are going to eat something before we go to wherever you’re going.”

Peter whined but Wade didn’t pay it any mind. Instead, he moved to the kitchen and looked for the ingredients he was going to use yesterday for the soup before…

Fucking all night as if there were no tomorrow.

-.- MAKING LOVE!

Whatever, Jane Austen.

“I’m avoiding food.” said Peter putting on the hoodie “I can’t eat anything because it comes right back up after.”

“And what the fuck have you been waiting for instead of heading to the nearest hospital?” Wade stopped everything to turn and look at his lover, but Peter shrugged.

“I was planning to visit the Tower. I guess I do need it...”

“You guess.” Wade snorted angrily before turning back to his vegetables, cutting them up forcefully, his hands shaking.

Breathe there, champ. We don’t want to overreact.

Overreact?… He’s fucking dying!

“No he’s not, asshole. Shut up.”

Peter could see Wade was getting nervous. Peter never saw him like that and didn’t know what to say or do to make him relax. Peter never thought Wade would actually react like this over him. So Peter asked what he shouldn’t because his mouth was always betraying him.

“Why do you care anyway?”

Wade dropped the knife on the counter and turned around again. He was angry and Peter bit his tongue to prevent another stupid thing from falling out of his mouth.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

Peter stayed quiet and the silence stretched between them. Eventually, Wade turned back around to continue cutting up vegetables. They stayed quiet for the rest of the time, through Wade’s cooking and even the meal. Peter ate everything without complaining, even though his stomach was revolting at the onslaught of food. Right now the best he could do was eat and stay quiet.

Outside Wade called for a cap and the trip to the Tower was deadly quiet. Peter wanted to talk and apologize, but due to the look on Wade’s face, he decided it wasn’t such a good idea.

 

\- X -

 

“This is your fault, isn’t it?” And of course Tony was not helping the matter.

“What the fuck do I have to do with him being sick?” Yes, Wade was angry, very much so, but for a moment he doubted himself and turned to look at Peter. “Wait… Is this because of me?”

Peter rolled his eyes and almost slapped him. “No, asshole! And you, Tony: Stop. This is just my body being weird.”

“Why are you only coming to me now?” And Tony was angry too. Peter felt trapped between two hungry wolves ready to jump him. Because of course, for them, this was all his fault.

“Follow me, kid. Bruce will run some tests on you.” Tony started walking, but Peter paused next to Wade.

“I’ll text you later.” he said shyly. Wade nodded and left the building without another word. Peter stared after him in silence, feeling guilty but not knowing at all what to say.

“KID, NOW!” Tony bellowed from the elevator and Peter rolled his eyes again as he hurried to catch up.

 

\- X -

 

As he sat on a metallic table in the lab looking around, he could hear Tony and Bruce talking about the results of the tests. They were outside the lab whispering. His hearing had also increased with whatever this sickness was, so while they thought he couldn’t hear them, he could actually hear every word as if he were right next to them.

It seemed like he was fine, nothing out of the ordinary in his body. Or at least, nothing more than usual. Only dehydration, but that was the result of all the vomiting. Other than that, his health was perfect. Tony’s tone was now heavy, telling Bruce they needed to run more tests because there had to be something wrong with those results.

“Look at him, Bruce. He’s too pale and even with the mask on I’m pretty sure there are heavy bags under his eyes for the lack of sleep.”

“Yes, Tony. I can see that too. But what do you want me to do?”

“He’s staying here.” Tony decided.

Peter squirmed uncomfortably on the table. He couldn’t stay. Aunt May must be worried by now and he has classes… And his job. His boss wouldn’t hesitate to fire him at the first sign of tardiness. And – And Wade… No, he couldn’t stay.

“Fuck!” Tony cursed when the clip on the clipboard cut the skin on his finger, making it bleed.

When the scent of blood hit Peter’s nose his eyes went wide and his mouth watered. He gripped the metal edge of the table in his fists and his breathing became heavy and labored. His vision was blurred as his head swam. There was no denying his impulse, his body was craving that blood.

He was about to stand up when the sharp pain in his eyes came back. He screamed and collapsed on the bed scratching frantically at his eyes. He ripped the mask away because there was no one to stop him now and he kept clawing at face.

“Peter, what is it?” He hadn’t noticed them entering the room, but Tony and Bruce were now next to him, trying to calm him down.

The last thing he remembered was the scent of the blood that hovered near the tip of his tongue and the pain in his eyes getting worse. After that it all went black as he fell into oblivion…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Insert cliffhanger music here*


	3. Chapter 3

Peter woke up very disoriented. He was not in his room and definitely not in Wade's apartment. It was a room he didn’t recognize, furniture and a small bathroom packed close together. It was clear Peter was no longer in the lab.

He sat up in the bed he was on and immediately everything around him started to spin. He clutched his head in both hands to try and ground himself. That’s when he noticed his mask was on. He vaguely remembered clawing it off, so someone must have put it back.

"You shouldn’t sit up so fast." Peter looked up to find Banner watching him with worried eyes. "You’ve blacked out twice now. You should lay down and try to rest for today. Or at least what’s left of it."

_What?_

Peter couldn't remember much. The last thing he recalled was the scent of the blood, and after that it all went dark. Of course, remembering that turned out to be an awful reminder. To crave blood shouldn't feel natural to him, and yet he couldn't stop thinking about it.

"The mask..." He tried to clear his throat. It was completely dry and his voice came out raspy because of it.

"Don't worry about that." Banner grabbed a glass and filled it with water from the tap.

"You... Saw me." It wasn't a question. Of course he had. Peter had ripped the mask off. He could remember that part, at least.

Banner handed him the glass with a kind smile. "I tried not to stare, but in your state it was almost impossible. I know you don't trust easily, but I will keep your secret."

Peter rolled the mask up to his nose and took a sip from the glass. His throat twisted as he swallowed, it was painfully dry. So he ended up drinking the whole glass without a pause.

"You still have that thing on?" Tony entered the room, pointing at Peter’s mask. He had some papers pressed to his chest with the other arm. "Bruce won't say a word, and no one will enter this room without your consent."

"And still, here you are." Peter said, handing the glass back to Banner who chuckled.  
Tony rolled his eyes with a smile and walked closer to Peter, leaving the papers on the nightstand. He placed a hand on Peter’s forehead, despite the fabric covering it.

"Feeling better?" Tony asked and Peter just nodded. Tony exchanged a look with Banner who shrugged and then Tony looked back at Peter. "I gonna need you to take the mask off, kiddo."

Peter just looked at Tony, confused. Yes, Bruce had already seen, and Tony had more than once, but it still seemed like an odd request and it was definitely too soon for comfort. Peter still wasn’t feeling steady about the current circumstances.

"I know, I know." Tony said, reading the little frown on Peter’s face. "But this is something we need." He cleared his throat and put a gentle hand over Peter's. "There was something that wasn't exactly normal when you passed out those two days ago.”

At that Peter had two shocking thoughts. First of all, he'd been out for two days. And second, there was something new out of the already-not-normal him?

"We just want to make sure it won't affect your health." Banner said soothingly, the calmer of the two. "If you want, I can go outside and..."

"No, that's okay." Peter looked off to the side where the papers Tony brought in were, then slowly took off the mask. He dropped his head to stare down at the sheets.

No one spoke. There was a long pause before Peter looked up at the two other men in the room. Their expressions changed immediately, from expectant to something Peter couldn't quite read. It was some combination off surprise and horror.

"What is it?" He asked, scared. Tony turned to Bruce who looked down and then got closer to the papers next to Peter.

"How do you feel, Pete?" He asked, searching for a pen in his pocket.

"What is it?" He asked again, annoyed by the lack of response.

Tony sighed, standing up and moving to the bathroom. Meanwhile Bruce was writing, avoiding Peter’s question - which was obvious - and that wasn't helping Peter’s annoyance.

"CAN SOMEONE-" He was cut off by Tony who came back with a mirror from the bathroom, stretching his arm out so Peter could take it.

He did, with shaking hands. The mirror was face down, so he slowly turned it over to reflect the ceiling. Peter looked up at the other two who were silent and looking at him expectantly. That made Peter all the more anxious so he pulled the mirror up to his face as quickly as possible. When he saw his reflection, he immediately dropped the mirror in horror.

He looked up at Tony who nodded, and then at Bruce who tried to smile. Peter grabbed the mirror again, just to make sure it wasn't his imagination. It wasn’t. In horrified fascination, he studied the changes.

The veins and arteries around his eyes were visible, as if they had raised towards the surface, or the skin had become translucent. Or both. It caused an explosion of red and blue patterns that framed his eyes, branching out this way and that. It was haunting.

However, that was not all. His eyes were no longer the hazelnut that his aunt loved because of how alike they were to his uncle’s. They were an unnatural golden yellow, strikingly bright in color, with a vague starburst of different golden shades stretching out around his pupil. The edge of his iris was rimmed in black.  
That black theme carried over to the edges of his eyes where it was slowly creeping into the whites of his sclera. It was darkest on the edges and faded out some as it worked inward. Peter’s first thought was that he was afraid of how horrifying it would look if that black continued to spread into what white there was left.

How could this be real? He had been a healthy young man in the past few years since he was bitten. Yes maybe some skipped dinners and breakfasts, but nothing to be so worried about. He might not get that much sleep, but never enough to endanger his life. The random creatures he had been fighting against over the years were not very normal, but none seemed infectious. So _how?_

He set the mirror on the bed, moving it away from him. He didn't need to see it again. Tony understood and took it away, placing it under the bed.

"How do you feel, Pete?" Asked Bruce again. Peter looked up at him in disbelief.

"How do you think?"

Bruce sighed. He grabbed a chair and placed it next to the bed, sitting in it with the papers on his lap and moving the pen from one hand to the other.

"I know what the physical changes are and I understand how scary this can be." He stayed quiet for a moment, trying to find the right words. "But you were bitten by a mutated spider. According to my research, this was an expected outcome of the mutation, but it must have taken awhile for the physical traits to manifest because your body was acclimating to it."

"So you're saying that this," he pointed at his eyes with disgust "Is normal?"

"Well," Bruce was trying very hard not to slip up and say something the wrong way. "Given the circumstances of your mutation... Yes... It is normal."

Tony sighed from the end of the bed and put his hand over Peter's thigh.

"Kid, this might be scary to deal with. We understand that."

"Scary? Tony, look at me! _I'm scary!_ " Peter couldn't understand how they were acting so calm about it.

"Your state of health is perfect." continued Tony, ignoring Peter's outburst. "You are perfectly fine."

"What the fuck is with you two? Can't you see what I see?" They stayed quiet. Peter felt bad almost immediately. Of course they couldn't have all the answers, but at least they could freak out with him, because this was _not_ normal.

"It is only physical, Pete." Banner kept going. "Unless there are some other changes you are experiencing. That's why I keep asking how you feel. Every detail is important."

Peter refused to think about the craving blood part. That was a detail he was not going to discuss with them. Besides, it wasn’t like he was going to go around the city killing people to drink their blood. He could control it.

"I have better hearing and vision... My energy levels spike from time to time, like I’ve downed a gallon of coffee, but..." he was about to say the sex helped to drain that, but shut up immediately. No one needed to know about that secret. "But nothing more."

"Every detail, kid." Tony was looking at him, studying every expression on Peter's face, which caused Peter to squirm uncomfortably. He was sure Tony could read minds by now.

"That's all I can think of for now."

"All right then, I'll study your tests again. We might need more blood from you, and maybe urine and -"

"Yeah, okay, got it." Peter scrunched up his face and Bruce chuckled.

"Be careful, okay?" Peter nodded and Bruce left the room, leaving him alone with Tony, which made him nervous. Tony could make Peter say things he didn't want to in a second.

"You don't look that bad." he said with a light laugh and Peter joined him, almost sobbing in the process.

"What a nightmare." Peter whispered, looking at his hands.

"I know... But I mean it. You look fine. Don't worry about it. I'm pretty sure that loser will love it."

There it was. Peter laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Stop that, he's just a frie-"

"Yeah yeah, tell that to your face." Peter blushed and Tony snorted, pinching Peter's cheek "You know I can't let you leave just like that. We need to keep an eye on you."

"My boss will kill me."

"Would you rather go to work with those eyes?" Tony lift an eyebrow and Peter chuckled softly at himself. Of course he hadn’t thought about that. "I'll happily give you a job here. Pay you double what that asshole does."

"I know, I just never wanted to make you feel like you had to do that for me."

Tony rolled his eyes and punched Peter gently in the arm. "Sometimes you are too dumb, kid. I would be giving that job to you because you are wasting that amazing brain of yours in that stupid place where no one likes you."

Peter gave an embarrassed little smile and looked down at his lap. He had thought about it before, but working as Peter in the same tower where all the Avengers were... It just seemed odd.

"Rest for a while. I'll bring something for you to eat." Peter nodded and Tony stood up, stretching his back. "Oh and you broke your phone when you were acting all crazy like."

Peter eyes went wide, _Fuck._

"Don't worry. I called May, she will come and visit you tomorrow."

Peter opened his mouth to argue, but Tony kept going.

"That merc isn’t allowed in here. So until you feel better, he will have to wait."

_Fuck again._


	4. Chapter 4

Being at the Tower was great at first, playing video games with Clint, training with Natasha, cooking and talking about history with Steve, arguing with Tony and working with Banner. Everything was great. He could have the mask on all the time, except in his room where he could be himself.

Aunt May visited him at least once a week. The first time she saw his eyes, she almost fainted. The reaction was so bad that Peter almost broke his skull trying pull the mask back on, but after a while she got used to it. She explained that her initial reaction was because she was afraid that he was severely injured, but after being told that he was fine, she was back to her loving self with the motherly eyes she always had for Peter.

It was all great and almost like a dream until the Tower started to become boring. Two and a half weeks have passed and they haven’t found anything wrong. But he was still stuck in the Tower, and not of his own choosing, that was for sure. 

Peter’s energy levels were getting out of control. It was hard to sleep at night, and he found himself walking through the hallways and ceilings while everyone was asleep. He would also win against Nat in almost every fight, a thing that was almost impossible before. Instead of being angry at that, she was actually pretty impressed by the new abilities of her arachnid friend.

He was always hungry and nothing seemed to satiate him completely. That lead into a bad mood the past few days, especially with Tony who would not let him leave the Tower because “he was in no shape to do so.” Tony gave Peter a new phone but he couldn’t remember Wade’s number so that wasn’t helping either.

“How are you feeling lately?” Bruce kept asking those questions, maybe waiting for Peter to change his answer, but it was always the same.

“Fine,” and the tone was also the same, annoyed “No, you know what? I’m bored. I don’t want to be here anymore.”

Bruce chuckled while cutting a part of Peter’s skin from his thumb. Tony never agreed on that, but Bruce insisted it was important to study every single part of him and Peter agreed. Bruce only needed a bit, so the cut wasn’t deep and didn’t hurt. But still there was Tony all angry and watching them both intently while the procedure was being done.

“He will be fine Tony.” said Bruce, placing the skin between the glass panes and heading to the microscope.

“When are you letting me go?” asked Peter, almost pouting at Tony who just glared him.

“Are your eyes brown again?” Peter looked away, annoyed, and Tony snorted. “That’s what I thought.”

“I could just go out for a walk. That’s all I need!”

“We both know why you want to go out there, and in this condition it would be irrational to let you go anywhere with him.”

Peter took off the mask entirely to let Tony see the anger on his face while standing up and getting very close from him. “Could you stop that? I just want to get out for a bit.”

“You think I’m stupid, Peter Parker?” Tony got closer. “Because it seems that you are. That asshole would probably run away without the slightest hesitation the moment he sees how much trouble you are right now!”

Peter gasped. Tony had been an ass to him before, but never like this. Even Bruce flinched behind the microscope.

"Sorry for being a burden!" Peter snapped.

Tony sighed and was about to apologize when Peter stormed out of the lab, almost breaking the door from how hard he slammed it shut. Bruce looked up, angry.

"Don't say a thing, Banner."

 

\- X -

 

Peter wanted to grab all of his things and leave as soon as possible, but it was true - he couldn't just go back to his normal life like this. He needed a job to pay for the apartment. His boss would probably not give him his job back and he couldn’t go around with sunglasses on, even at night. It would raise suspicions.

Paying for his apartment would be a problem at some point with no job. Tony kept his promise and was paying well, but with the discussion they just had, Peter was too stubborn to go back as if nothing happened. With all that, the apartment wouldn't be viable anymore and the last thing Aunt May needed was to break her back in order to support Peter.

Peter closed the door of the room behind him and dropped to the floor, resting his head against the door. It was obvious that being trapped in here was not helping his teenage angst.

"Swallow your pride, Parker. This is all you've got now."

Someone knocked on the door and he froze. _Please don’t let it be Tony._

"Hey kid, I'm making some dinner." It was Steve. Peter let out a relieved sigh. "Wanna join?"

 

\- X -

 

"Mr. Wilson is down stairs." Announces Jarvis and Bruce immediately looks up at Tony whose face turns dark.

"Tony, before you do something stupid, you need to-"

"This is none of your business, Banner."

"Or yours." he points out and Tony looks over, almost hurt.

"I'm coming, Jarvis."

Bruce doesn't say anything else, but he keeps the stern expression on his face while Tony leaves the lab.

As he descends in the elevator, Tony’s agitation rises. He is angry and hurt, and those feelings combined are never good. He can't understand how the fuck someone as smart and kind as Peter can “hang out” with someone like Deadpool.

Wade is waiting in the lobby, just as he was told. Tony gets out, blood running wild inside of him and smoke coming out his ears.

"You are not allowed here, Wilson." he states in a hard voice and Wade turns defensive almost immediately.

"Where is he?"

"He's fine. Now leave."

"Last thing I recall, he was very sick and he hasn't returned any of my texts."

"Maybe he doesn't want to see you."

Oh no... Don't listen to him, he's just being mean, he's just...

Maybe he's right. Honestly, a whole month and nothing?

Shut up, Whitey! DON'T LISTEN TO THEM, DUDE!

They are right in front of each other now. Neither of them know when it was that they ended up like this, but now they can almost feel each other’s anger.

"I want to see him, Tony."

"Why? As far as I know, you two are nothing."

Wade breaths heavily and tightens the strong grip of his fists, looking directly into Tony's eyes, who is doing exactly the same.

"I want to see him."

"You can't get in here."

"We both know I can."

"We both know I can put you in a cell the likes of which you will never escape from."

Calm dooown.

Break his face!

WHITE, SHUT UP!

"Plus," continues Tony "He hasn't even talked about you... What makes you think he wants to see you?"

That was fucking low. BREAK HIM!

Breathe there, buddy. Spidey likes us, he does, don't listen to any of that!

You are so naive sometimes, Yellow.

And you are a fucking asshole, so shut up!

Wade hits the counter next to them, breaking it under his fist. Tony flinches, but tries to gain composure quickly.

"Then you both can fuck off." Says Wade, turning before Tony can say another word and leaves the building like that.

Tony breathes. He feels guilty, but he only wants what's best for Peter, and right now - or honestly, _ever_ \- Wade isn't.

"That was low, man." Tony hears someone say from behind him. He turns and find Clint sitting on one of the couches. "Even for you, and you know that."

Tony glares and makes his way again to the elevator. All these people can judge him, he doesn't care. He knows what's best for the kid.

 

\- X -

 

Peter is pretty sure he heard Wade, but he just doesn't trust his instincts anymore. Everything in him has been so weird that he can't really tell which parts are real and which are not.

"This is a recipe May told me about yesterday." says Steve, taking Peter away from his thoughts.

"Yes, she likes to make cooking complicated, she just makes it _seem_ simple."

Steve laughs and keeps beating the eggs. Peter looks down at the cauliflower he was supposed to get ready, but he keeps feeling... weird. There's something itching in his mouth and he can't tell what it is or where exactly it’s coming from.

 _Anything but fangs, please._ He thinks wildly.

Bruce walks into the kitchen, looking for someone with a confused expression. Almost as if he's not sure if he should say what is on the tip of his tongue or stay quiet about it.

"You okay?" Asks Steve, worried. Bruce looks at Peter and keeps up his internal debate before he finally lets out a sigh out.

"I think he's already gone, but Tony..." He doesn't have to finish. Peter leaves the cauliflower on the counter and gets closer to Banner.

"What did Tony say?"

"I don't know, kid, but I'm pretty sure it was nothing good."

_Fuck._

"So... He came? You saw him?"

Bruce opens his mouth to answer, but shuts it, looking past Peter and further into the kitchen to where a loud thudding noise had happened.

"Ouch!" Peter turns to look at Steve who rubbing a hand over his head because he just hit it with the cupboard door. "Nothing too bad! Don't worry."

"Steve, blood is coming out of your -" Peter is stopped by the same feeling he had when Tony cut his finger. His pupils dilate and his stomach starts to growl. The itching in his mouth gets stronger and he feels something strange there. Suddenly the world spins around him-

He opens his eyes and finds himself hovering over Steve who is laid out on the floor and looking up at Peter with panicking eyes and a blood covered arm.

Bruce and Natasha are trying to pull him away from Steve. They don't have to put in much effort now as Peter crawls backward in panic and hits the wall. His head bounces and he grabs it because he feels fuzzy. That's when he notices the mask is not there anymore. He looks up at Banner who is looking at Peter with something akin to fear. When Bruce notices Peter is back to his normal self and that Nat is helping Steve, Bruce gets closer to the boy.

"It's okay, Pete. Breathe." He kneels in front of Peter. "Nothing happened."

Peter looks over Banner's shoulder. How can he say nothing happened? Steve has blood not only in his head, but also all over his arm.

"I d-did that-t?" Peter chokes out unsteadily.

Bruce tries to block the view of Steve and keeps talking as calm as he can. "Don't mind that. For now, focus on yourself. How are you feeling?"

"Bruce, s-stop... Look a-at that." Peter stutters around horrified tears.

"Peter." he tries to put a hand on his shoulder, but Peter shoves it away.

"D-Don't... I could h-urt you!"

"What the fuck?"

Tony and Clint are now inside the room and everything is a mess. Peter is crying while trying to hide his face, and Steve is standing up - rather disoriented - with Nat's help.

"I'm a m-monster." Peter wails, rocking back and forth.

"Peter, look at me." Bruce says gently and Tony kneels next to him.

"Kiddo, you okay?"

"Fuck you, Tony." he says in a thick voice, remembering the conversation he had with Bruce before this mess. Tony glares at Bruce who just ignored it and tried to keep his focus on Peter.

"I need you to look at me, Pete, please."

Peter hesitates for a moment, but after a while he finally looks up.

"Good. Now can you open your mouth?"

Peter looks at him confused. Why is Bruce so weirdly calm and asking all these crazy things after all that just happened?

"Just a little is fine, I just... I want to see something."

Steve gets closer with Nat and tries to smile, even if it comes off a little weak. He just wants to let the kid know he's fine. Peter looks at everyone in the room. No one has mentioned his eyes, but it is obvious by their expressions that they are still the same. He takes a deep breath and, after closing his eyes, he opens his mouth.

"HOLY SHIT!" shouts Clint.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone in the room was silent in shock, their faces trying their best to stay neutral. Clint was the one who shouted and was looking on in fascination. Tony was kneeling above Peter and it looks like he was on the verge of one of those freak outs parents get when their kid is sick.

Steve doesn’t seem surprised, as he likely already saw what the others were looking at. Natasha has raised her eyebrows, but otherwise is the most successfully neutral face in the room. Bruce is kneeling in front of Peter with a proud smile as if to say Peter did a good job following instructions.

Reaching up, Peter slowly presses his fingers against the spot they’re all staring it. Smooth, longer than the rest of his teeth, ending in a sharp point. With a sigh, he lets his head fall with a thunk into the wall. Fangs. Of course it was fangs.

“Why?” He asks the universe, annoyed.

"Well..." Bruce clears his throat, ready to explain with the same line Peter had heard over and over again already.

"The mutation, I know…” He grumbled before looking over at Steve with terrified eyes who jumped a little at the abrupt movement. “Wait. Did I..."

"No no no, don't worry, I stopped you before you could... You know."

"What about the blood on your arm?" Peter's voice is tinged with the panic swirling inside of him.

"Your nails... But it is nothing, kid, really." Steve tried to assure.

Peter looks at his hands and gapes when he sees the blood covering them. "Oh my God..."

"Okay Peter, breathe again." Banner starts breathing, his tone as if he is talking to a child, but given Peter's current state it works and Peter follows the command.

"Good, Steve is fine."

"Are they… Do I produce…” Peter can’t finish the question but Bruce nods.

"What? Produce what?" Asks Tony exasperated.

"Venom." says Bruce, like it’s nothing to worry about.

"Holy shit!" says Clint again, "That's pretty awesome."

They all turn to him with varying looks of exasperation and incredulity and he snaps his mouth shut with an audible click.

“Your body had been trying to grow venom sacks for a while, but at the same time healing them back over.” Bruce explained. “I wasn’t going to say anything until your system decided whether it wanted to keep them or not since the venom had no way of leaving the sacs prior to… now.”

“How bad is the venom?” Tony asked.

“I’d have to get a sample.” Bruce shrugged.

“So he’s developing true spider traits?” Natasha asked.

“He always has been.” Bruce confirmed. “But many traits have been suppressed until recently. We’ll just have to wait and see how many manifest and how the mutation affects them.”

“Is not blinking a spider trait?” Clint asked and everyone turned to look at him. “‘Cause I think he’s blinked once so far.”

Everyone turned back to Peter who looked remarkably uncomfortable under their scrutiny and forced himself to blink. Carefully, Bruce cupped Peter’s face and turned it this way and that as he studied Peter’s eyes.

“You’re growing a thicker membrane from what I can see. Is it affecting your vision?”

“Not really…” Peter mumbled, but looked around to try and verify that. “Well… I guess you could say it’s better in a way? Before everything was too bright and hyper focused, to the point it hurt sometimes. It seems more… normal now.”

“Then that’s a good thing.” Bruce said with a smile before standing up. “Alright. Let’s get you looked over to make sure your body isn’t having any adverse reactions. Okay?”

Peter nodded and pushed himself to his feet, only feeling a little shaky. Everyone backed up to give them room. Tony looked ready to be sick, but Bruce seemed far more unconcerned. Peter preferred Bruce’s calm presence over Tony’s anxiety and everyone else’s cautious gaze. Well, everyone except Clint who still seemed to think Peter’s mutations were the coolest thing ever.

“Sorry for ruining dinner.” Peter mumbled before bolting out the door, Bruce steadily trailing after him.

 

\- X -

 

Peter paced the area of his room over and over. After the shock had died down and Bruce had provided a clean bill of health, Peter’s energy levels ended up higher than usual. Probably because he was anxious and that always made him want to swing the city. It helped calm him.

Except he couldn’t. He was locked in the tower like a damn princess. A mutating princess hidden away from the world like a shameful secret. Peter kicked at a small trash can in frustration. Logically, he knew that he would have the same reactions as everyone else had were this happening to anyone but himself. However, being on the receiving end of things made him feel like they were all judging him. That they all viewed him as a freak.

 _That they’re disgusted with how I look._ Wasn’t that just ironic? After years of scolding Deadpool for assuming that, there Peter was. Doing the same thing.

Wade... He had come to check on Peter. It had been so long the merc was probably going crazy with worry. Who knew what kind of awful things Tony had said to make Wade leave. And Peter just knew Tony had said awful things. Otherwise, Deadpool wouldn’t have left.

That could have cause some serious backlash. Deadpool would probably leave the city and obsess over it for who knows how long. Years, maybe. Peter needed to get to the man before that happened. Not to mention Peter could use some of Deadpool’s crazed cheerfulness. And sex. Peter could really use the sex.

“Fuck it…” Peter groused and suited up, pulling on a fresh mask. He’d just have to break out.

Sneaking out and quietly padding the hallways was the easy part. After so many nights of insomnia, Jarvis no longer saw that as unusual activity. All Peter had to do was stop the AI from noticing his movements after that. He considered taking the stairs, but opted for the elevator. There was only one camera in the elevator he had to mess with in order to hide his movements. There were an unknown amount in the flights and flights of stairs.

After all, only someone taking the elevator would notice and everyone should be asleep by now. And if caught, he could always say he was going to the kitchen for a snack. However, when he reached the doors, they slid open to reveal Bruce who gazed at Peter all knowingly. Peter cursed fluently in his head for not taking the stairs.

“What are you up to?” Bruce casually asked.

“Uh…” Part of Peter wanted to rage that it was nobody’s business. That he was tired of being locked up in this damn Tower. That he wasn’t a child. But Peter couldn’t do that to Bruce who had been the only one that truly understood what Peter was going through.

“It’s okay.” Bruce walked over and clapped Peter on the shoulder before dropping his voice for only Peter’s ears. “Be careful out there.”

Peter looked over at Bruce in surprise, but the older man only smiled in understanding before walking off to his room.

“I’m gonna get some sleep. Say hi for me.” Bruce waved over his shoulder as Peter slipped into the elevator.

 

\- X -

 

Swinging through the city after all that time cooped up felt amazing. He spent extra time on the free fall and the flips. Staying high above everyone in order to avoid being noticed. He had missed his unique version of flying. It made him feel ten times better in an instant.

He spent time enjoying that before heading out to find Deadpool. Which proved to be more difficult than usual. With no way to call him, Peter was left checking Wade’s apartment and normal haunts, but the man just wasn’t to be found. It was hours later that Peter thought he heard the distinct sound of Deadpool’s katanas.

Following the noise, Peter was surprised at how long of a hearing range it appeared he now had. Directional and filtering as well instead of just everything being constantly loud. That would make spying on bad guys a lot easier from now on for sure.

Peter finally found his way to what looked like a graveyard for shipping containers near the docks. Deadpool was whacking at random items in obvious frustration. This was definitely not good. Spider-man quickly flipped down a stack of containers and landed in front of the man.

Deadpool went completely still, not saying a word, just glaring at Peter. Also not good. Peter stood up carefully, trying to take a relaxed stance like everything was alright.

“Hey…” Peter cleared his throat, wondering where to start. “I heard you went to the Tower today…”

“So you could leave this whole time, huh? No calls, no visits. You really did just forget all about me.” Wade snarled. “Bet it was a real relief not having me around for a whole damn month!”

 _Uh oh…_ “Wade, no. That’s not-” But Peter’s spidey sense went off and he barely managed to avoid Wade’s fist in his jaw.

They went down, both scrambling around in the gravel, trying to get the upper hand. Peter was trying to just hold Wade down in order to talk sense into the man. Wade however was intent on hurting Peter and got in a few good shots. Things came to a head when Wade wrapped his hands around Peter’s throat.

“Wade!” Peter croaked out, grabbing at Wade’s fingers. “I lost my phone! I have a new one!” He wheezed as he pulled Wade’s fingers away.

Wade kneed Peter in the stomach before bearing down harder on the throat to make sure Peter couldn’t inhale. “Shut your lying mouth!”

Is that his best excuse?

Guys, stop! He was sick for a whole month!

He looks just fine to me!

What if he’s still sick and snuck out to see us?

Don’t be so damn gullible! He USED us! BREAK HIS FACE!

Peter used his super strength to pull Wade’s fingers away and gasp for air. He heard the crunch of bone which is why he hadn’t wanted to do that, but Wade hardly seemed to notice his injury and was trying to go after Peter again. Peter rolled out of the way and jumped up on a container out of reach.

The problem with distance was that Wade would use his guns. Peter tried to web them, but Wade kept dancing out of the way. Which meant Peter had to be in constant movement to make sure he didn’t get hit. Getting shot would only prove Tony’s point, which really pissed Peter off.

“Wade! Wait!” Peter hid behind a container but Wade was running to catch up.

He only used us for sex!

That’s not true! Listen to him!

He never cared about us!

Shut up! Don’t listen to Whitey, dude!

He was just bored and looking for entertainment!

Fuck White, shut your nonexistent mouth and let Spidey talk!

“Why?! So he can just tell more lies?!” Wade ranted at the boxes as he tore around a shipping container and threw a knife at Spider-man who dodged it just in time.

“Wade! I’m not lying! Please!” Peter begged. He didn’t want to hurt Wade or walk away, but things were getting dangerous.

Peter flipped and landed behind Wade with the intention of trying to hold the man down. However, Wade whirled around and knocked Peter into one of the containers with a loud, resounding boom. Peter fell to the gravel with a moan. That had hurt.

The spidey sense should have gone off now that Peter was down, but nothing happened. After standing by and gasping for breath, Wade finally came to his senses. Seeing Spider-man on the ground, hurt, and knowing it was Wade that had done that, sent a bolt of panic through Wade.

“Spidey…” Wade dropped to his knees. “Oh gods… I hurt you.”

With a groan, Peter pulled himself up and leaned back against the container. “Wade…” He wheezed. “Please just talk to me.”

“I’m the worst kind of friend!” Wade wailed. “Normal friends just argue! I tried to kill you!”

“Well…” Peter had just tried to kill Steve over far less, so he didn’t have much room to talk.

You’re the worst kind of friend.

Shut up! This is your fault!

Wade started hyperventilating. “I don’t know how to be a friend! I don’t know how to be human!”

“That’s not true!” Peter rasped out, but his scratchy throat after almost being choked to death probably didn’t help Wade’s panic attack.

“I’ll leave. I’ll take the hint. I’ll-”

“Wade, stop!”

“I don’t need your pity, Spidey-”

“Stop it! You’re my friend, Wade. I should have tried harder to talk to you sooner about what was happening.”

Wade still looked like he was panicking and not paying attention. Peter felt entirely responsible for this. The bad friend here was Peter. Wade was always trying to show how much he cared. Peter was the one who kept the man at arm’s length. He owed Wade full disclosure.

Resigned, Peter pulled off his mask. “So this is what happened. I had to hide from my entire life. I look… Well, you can see.”

Wade gaped, for multiple reasons. First and foremost was that Spidey had taken his mask off. Second, that poor Spidey had to hide away in the Tower for a month over whatever this was that was happening. And who knew what those people at the Tower said to him about his appearance. And of course, Wade was rather floored by how Spidey looked.

I know he should look creepy right now but it's just hot. Look at those sharp teeth!

It's kind of dangerous, though.

Imagine them around our dick!

Yep, that's the dangerous part.

“They said it’s a normal part of my mutation. It’s far from normal, though…” Peter complained.

“Does it hurt?” It was the first question to popped into Wade’s head.

“No… It’s sharpened my senses more than they already were. But it did give me major insomnia. I feel like I’m vibrating with energy. It’s hard to sit still. Which has been hell locked up in the Tower.”

“They didn’t let you out to crime fight?”

“They didn’t let me out to do anything. Couldn’t go to my apartment. Couldn’t go to my family. Had to quit my job.”

“Baby Boy!” Wade said, full of concern. “You poor thing!”

Peter shrugged. “Yeah, well… I’m sorry. For not trying harder to contact you.”

Wade ducked his head down. “No, I’m sorry. For assuming the worst from you. But Tony was a real dick.”

“Yeah, he can be.” Peter rubbed the back of his neck. “He’s just being overprotective. Don’t listen to anything he says.”

When Peter went to stand up, Wade rushed over and offered a hand to help. Peter found he was already feeling better. He rolled his shoulders to dispel any lingering traces of stiffness.

“Do you want to go patrolling?” Peter asked hopefully.

“Actually, I took a job. Come along! It’s sure to be a doozy. It’ll definitely help burn off that energy.”

Peter considered that. He didn’t agree with Wade’s work, but if he went along then he could stop the killing and call the cops. It was sure to help wear him out. One more minute in that Tower and he was going to go crazy.

“Yeah… Sure… I’ll go.”

 

\- X -

 

“Kill the spider!”

Peter dodged a hail of bullets just in time. Deadpool, of course, charged straight into the rain of bullets without a care and started chopping off hands. Webbing up a warehouse full of gang members was a tedious job that took all of Peter’s concentration. It was exhausting. Which was exactly what he needed.

Sticking to the rafters, he webbed up anyone Deadpool hurt in order to keep them down. If they popped up again, they’d be dead. Wade was running around like the Tazmanian Devil and it took everything Peter had to keep the body count at zero.

What should have occurred to Peter and didn’t, was that the smell of the blood would eventually reach the rafters. It didn’t happen until only a few people were left standing. When Peter breathed it in, the world spun and his stomach contracted painfully tight. Every nerve in his body was on fire.

Blinking, Peter realized his fangs were sunk deep into a man’s neck. He was screaming, trying to fight Peter off but was quickly losing control of his limbs. Peter’s stomach growled and his mouth watered. The smell of blood was surrounding him now. Cloying and intoxicating.

Another blink and it occurred to him that his mask was no longer the only thing missing. His gloves and shirt were discarded. Bodies surrounded him. They were moaning in pain and blood was everywhere. Peter had done that. He knew that as a fact. And he _rejoiced_ in it.

Nothing felt more right than the moment Peter cupped his hands into the pooling blood around him and drank from it. Warm, thick, dark blood covered his face, neck, and torso. He was reveling in this. This feeling of relief and joy at the one thing his needing body had been so long denied.

Wade stepped into his line of vision. His mask looked intense as he watched. Peter could smell the desire pouring off of Wade. So Peter ran blood soaked hands down his body, arching his back in the way Wade liked.

“Fuck, Baby Boy…” Wade breathed.

Peter’s very skin was absorbing the blood, pulling it directly into the veins that now sat close to the surface. His skin no longer felt tight and parched. It was as if he had been living in pain all his life without realizing it and suddenly the pain was gone. It left him feeling high and euphoric.

Lifting gracefully to his feet in one solid movement, Peter lightly walked through the pools of blood, causing ripples through the liquid in his wake. When he reached Wade, Peter lifted up Deadpool’s mask and smeared one bloody hand over the man’s mouth. Wade’s tongue darted through Peter’s fingers as he moaned.

In the next instant they were lip locked, tongues fighting for dominance. Peter’s fangs ripped at Wade’s mouth, but the wounds healed over quickly enough. Peter drank from the tide of blood Wade’s mouth produced, felt little streams of it trickle down both their chins.

When they finally broke apart Peter whispered. “Take me home so I can have you until sunrise.”

Wade wasted no time obeying instructions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will come soon :)
> 
> Also, thank you all for your support, and funny comments :P you are amazing and we love you <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vixen: *blushes* Please do not judge me too harshly on the sex scene you are about to read. *hides*

They had barely made it in the door before they were all over each other. Peter was completely stripped in no time. He started working off Deadpool’s weapons who seemed more than happy to help. Up to a point.

When Peter went to take off Deadpool’s clothes, Wade stopped the movement. That wasn’t unusual, but this time Peter wasn’t having it. He growled threateningly and tore at Wade’s clothing. When Wade fought harder, Peter threw the man to the ground hard, effectively knocking the breath out of Wade and stunning him.

Peter was on Wade in an instant and managed to rip off the boots and pants before Wade could recover. Wade pushed away again with a whine, “Spidey, please. It’s enough. Just this much.”

“No.” Peter’s voice was hard and he bit the inside of Wade’s thigh. The venom wouldn’t kill Wade, but it should paralyse him long enough for Peter to get what he wanted.

Wade hissed in pain as the venom burned through his veins. His limbs were sluggish and he could barely fight as he was stripped of the rest of his clothes. His mask was last and he looked away, not wanting to see Spidey’s face when his own was revealed.

Does he want to kill the mood?

I don’t think anything can kill the mood right now! Look at him!

Peter yanked Wade’s face back to make eye contact. “Can I cut you?” Peter whispered it like a sultry request for a kiss.

Wade moaned. “Do whatever you want to me, Spidey.”

“Peter.”

“ _Fuck_ , Petey. Yes!”

In the next moment Peter was running his nails down Wade’s chest, hard enough to cause blood to well out of the lines. The venom had almost fully metabolized at this point, which made the pain of that sharper for Wade. However, he was used to pain and his mind quickly flipped the cutting feeling Peter was creating into something sexual.

Peter ran his tongue along the wounds, jabbing into them when they tried to heal over. Wade’s blood smeared across Peter’s face in the mockery of a mask. Peter moaned at it, relishing the relief it gave him. His body burned with desire.

The web shooters were still on and he used them to grab the large pump bottle of lube Wade kept by the bed. Peter was too impatient to leave the spot on the floor they had dropped to. Peter’s hands were covered in blood and it mixed with the lube, turning it a light pink. Peter wasted no time and thrust two finger deep inside Wade without warning.

Wade’s back arched and he grabbed at Peter’s shoulders in desperation. Wade’s voice was raw as he cried out at Peter’s rough intrusion and rougher finger fucking. But it would be a lie if he said he hated it. Pain was a part of Wade’s life now, and thus is was also a part of his pleasure.

“Yes! Fuck me, Petey! Fuck me raw!”

It took no more coaxing than that. Peter slicked himself up and pushed into Wade unrelentingly, moaning at the way the muscles clamped down around him. Peter set up a punishing rhythm, ramming into Wade’s prostate unerringly and watching the myriad of expressions that caused on Wade’s face.

“You’ve been hiding these looks from me all this time.” Peter accused as he leaned over Wade. “Such a beautiful face you make when I take you.” Peter cooed as his fingers trailed over one scarred cheek. “I’ll punish you for denying me this until now.”

Wade moaned in delight as he was folded in half by Peter’s strong arms. Adding a little super strength and speed, Peter plowed into Wade with abandon. Wade’s mouth went slack jawed, a string of lewd noises falling from it endlessly.

Peter leaned over and captured that mouth, his fangs ripping at Wade’s bottom lip. The strong taste of copper overwhelmed their senses as Peter’s suckled at the wound before thrusting his tongue into Wade’s pliant mouth. When Peter finally pulled back, Wade was gasping for much needed air.

Sitting up, Peter started thrusting a little more languidly. His pupils were completely blown, turning his eyes black, only a sliver of white remaining. Fresh blood poured down his chin and Peter lifted two fingers to follow that trail down and back up in long slow movements. He sucked on his own fingers like he was practicing for a blow job competition.

I’M IN HEAVEN!

Okay… Maybe things aren’t so bad…

“You like the taste of me, Baby Boy?” Wade breathed out.

A wicked grin spread across Peter’s face. “I could eat you up.”

Wade moaned. “Please do.”

Then Peter’s punishing pace was back. Knocking the breath out of Wade and overstimulating him once more. He writhed around, spewing a string of nonsensical affirmations and pleas. Peter’s body tensed and his face contorted into a look of pure bliss. Peter was right, it was a sin to have missed out of each other’s facial expressions.

Peter came, filling Wade up in warm spurts of ejaculate. He could feel bits of it leaking out of him as Peter kept going. Wade felt close, but not quite there. When he went to touch himself, Peter yanked the hand up to his mouth, trailing a fang across the pad of a finger to break the skin before sucking on it and laving his tongue across the wound.

Wade felt entirely hypnotized as he watched that. Peter grinned as he brought his lips off the digit with a pop. “I said until the sun rises.” He purred. “You’ll take what I give you and nothing more.”

For all their meaning, the words sounded like a confession of love. Wade could only nod mutely, which seemed to please Peter greatly.

That long line of predatory strength bent over and pressed his face close to Wade’s before whispering. “I’m going to fill you up and drain you dry all at once.”

Wade tightened his arms and legs around Peter in excitement. He could die happy like this.

 

\- X -

 

Peter woke up wrapped in Wade's arms - or to be more specific - being almost strangled by burly arms and legs. Somehow after all the draining sex, they ended up on the bed.

"Wade.." he whispered. The other mumbled something incoherent. "Let me go."

He used some of his spider strength to move Wade to the side. Peter fell on his back and took a deep breath before looking around him to get his bearings. Surrounding them was bloodstained everything. At that moment, the memories of last night came rushing back.

He jumped out of bed with a scream, and then turned to Wade, who was also covered in blood. Peter’s stomach turned and he gasped for breath.

WAKE UUUP!

Wade opened his eyes, and saw Peter's panicked expression. His first thought was that Peter was freaking out about Wade’s skin, so he quickly grabbed the mask and put it on. But looking down he remembered how naked he was and he felt like panicking too.

Oh well, at least we had some damn good sex. Say goodbye to all that tho. You’ve totally scared the kid off with your dashing looks.

OR *mumbles asshole to White* OR he's scared about something else, and you, as a good friend, SHOULD ASK!

Peter was looking all around him. There was so much blood, not to mention the amount covering himself. He tried to scrub it away, rubbing his hands against his skin, but it was ingrained and he felt like dying.

"Petey," Peter looked up to find Wade's masked face in front of him.

"Hey um... I'll put some clothes on, don't worry. I just... Are you alright?"

"I... I'm a m-murderer." Peter stuttered out in horror, before dropping to the floor with a thud.

_Um, what?_

Last night, asshole.

You should have stopped him. This is all your fault.

Ugh, just focus on Petey, okay? Ignore us while I hit Whitey with all I've got.

"You're not." Wade sat in front of Peter and stayed quiet. With all the craziness last night, Wade hadn’t had the time to appreciate the young man in all his glory.

Yes, that's the face we've been fucking.

Making lo-

They get it, Yellow. Stop with the poetry.

He was so beautiful. Wade sighed and kept his eyes occupied on all that gorgeous in front of him before he actually realized Peter was still panicking and Wade was doing nothing to stop that.

"Oh, um... Well, you didn't kill them."

Peter glared at Wade before going back to his anxious rocking.

"Okay, you did, buuut to be fair, they totally deserved it... Those assholes were there making some deals for human trafficking."

Peter didn't care about why they were there. He had killed them and that was just immoral. Even worse, he actually enjoyed it. His body was still getting off on the idea.

He shook his head and kept rocking back and forth, this was wrong, this was... Was it?

"I enjoyed it." he said quietly, avoiding Wade's gaze.

"Who wouldn't? You should have seen yourself... Damn!"

Peter chuckled but groaned immediately. Why was he so conflicted about all this? A part of his mind felt like the worst kind of shit, and the other couldn't wait to do it again.

"I don't want to go back there." he mumbled between his knees, terrified of what everyone would say if he went back to the Tower.

"You don't have to... Please, don't." Wade whispered that last part. He was sure that if they took Peter away again, he would just end up a broken mess.

"But what if it gets worse?" Peter looked up to find Wade's eyes, but only found the white lenses. "I already saw your face, you can take that away, you know?"

Wade hesitated. Yes it happened, but that didn't mean Peter needed to see it again. Peter sighed and moved to his knees, getting closer to Wade.

"I think you're very attractive, and with that mask you are not allowing me to see all that sexiness."

Wade snorted but didn't move his hands or pull away when Peter reached for the mask, so Peter carefully pulled it off. Wade looked away immediately, as if Peter was going to have some terrible reaction to it.

"Look at me, Wade. I look awful and yet here we are."

"If that should encourage me, it doesn't work, because you look hot."

Peter couldn't stop a laugh. He definitely needed this. Someone who would take him away from bad thoughts, even if those bad thoughts were... No. They were bad. Very, very bad.

"Maybe I should go back."

"Please, don't." Yes, he probably sounded pathetic, but if Tony knew about what happened last night, Wade would never see Peter again.

"I can't control it, Wade."

"Do you feel bad about it?"

Peter didn't answer, but it wasn't needed. He really didn't feel that bad, and that was wrong. Why was he so calm about it? He should be freaking out, he had blood all over him, and it's not even his.

"No," he whispered the answer because it felt so wrong to say it. "But that doesn't mean it’s okay."

"It doesn't mean it’s wrong, either."

Peter groaned and rubbed his hands against his face. "Not for you, you kill people for a living."

"Here's the deal, I will help you figure all this out, okay?"

"How? I could hurt you."

"I can't die." Wade shrugged, but that didn't help. Peter felt sick to his stomach.

"Doesn't mean I'm comfortable with the idea... Wade, I killed all those people." Peter gripped at his head. "Oh God, I killed all those people."

"Okay, Baby Boy. Breathe. Listen to me."

Peter was obviously lost inside his own mind, arguing whether he was still a good person or not. Wade didn't know what to do, so he took the mask out of Peter’s hands and tossed it to the side before cupping Peter's face between his hands.

"Those people were bad. I understand you feel guilty, but you didn't kill no saints. Those bastards deserved every suck they got."

Looking into Wade's earnest eyes helped a little. Peter allowed his body to relax, the battle in his conscience was still there, but he could leave it aside for now.

"I don't feel good... Or I do... I don't know."

"That's the guilty part, you'll be fine." Wade placed a kiss on Peter’s nose and stood up. "Hungry?"

Peter looked at him in disbelief. "How can you be so normal about this? I killed so-"

"Petey, Baby Boy, Sweet-Angel-slash-Brad Pitt-Like-Cheeks," Wade bent down and cupped Peter's face again as the man let out an involuntary chuckle.

"You're so weird."

"I'm unique! Now listen to me, there might be a way to control that, okay? I will help you, BUT listen, it will take more blood, because that's how it works." Peter shook his head, as much as Wade's hands let him. "Yes, yes it is and I have plenty of jobs for that. At some point you might even be able to control the levels of... What is it? Venom?"

"Um..." That was an unfortunate comparison Wade just made to Peter’s past unwittingly.

"Yeah, so until then, you will help me with some jobs and then go back to your heroing and 'I don't kill because that's wrongie' okay?"

Peter didn't shake his head, so Wade took it as a yes and moved to the kitchen "Pancakes." he announced.

Peter rolled his eyes and stood up, grabbing his suit from the floor. Then he moved to the bed and put the suit on it before rolling the sheets around it. He grabbed the big lump of fabrics and moved to the kitchen.

"I will take a bath and then take this to the laundry."

"No worries. I'll put them in the washer, leave it there."

Peter shrugged and dropped them on the floor. He really needed that bath and it was probably better to avoid a public place to wash your bloody clothes.

 

\- X -

 

Once in the shower, Peter tried to think about everything that happened. He couldn't remember much, only fragments, and none were flattering.

He groaned while placing his forehead against the wall. Now what was he going to do if Tony found out? Tony will probably lock Peter up until they can figure out how to stop the craving for blood. If that was even possible.

The worst part... Peter still didn't feel bad. He had just killed a group of people. Which Wade kept saying was fine because they were terrible people. But still, they were human lives with families of their own, and Peter should feel terrible about it... But he didn't.

The blood had already been washed away and now he was just letting the water run over him, willing it to strip away his problems.

"Petey," Wade knocked and stepped inside, closing his eyes as he walked. "I think Iron-Chicken-Male just called."

Peter rolled his eyes. First because Wade had already seen him naked more than his own aunt when he was a baby, and second because Tony figured out Peter was no longer in the Tower.

"You can open your eyes, Wade."

Wade slowly opened one and held out Peter’s cellphone. "You shouldn't talk in there, but it's been three calls and it is pretty annoying now."

Peter turned the shower off and stepped out, looking through the calls and messages. Wade grabbed a towel and put it over Peter's head, drying it in the process. Peter frowned.

"What are you doing?"

"You could catch a cold!"

"I can dry myself, thank you." he grabbed one side of the towel with one hand, but Wade kept the movement with the remaining side.

"I'm just helping while you're busy calling your daddy."

Peter rolled his eyes and let Wade continue to pampering. Peter didn't like to be so close to the merc as he knew Wade was over the moon for Peter. And even if Peter liked the man, he didn't want Wade to be all hopeful about something that Peter didn't even understand.

He opened one of Tony's texts while Wade was drying off his back, when suddenly he froze.

"They know about the bodies." he said, feeling his throat closing.

"They don't know it was you." Wade could see Peter was getting tense again, and before he could fall back into a panic, Wade pulled the smaller man against his chest and started brushing his lips along the nape of that long neck. "I could say it was me."

Peter quivered as he felt Wade's hot breath against the back of his neck. "That wouldn't be cool by me."

Wade flicked his tongue out and traveled his way from the end of Peter's neck to the base of the skull, in response, Peter moaned.

"I don't mind." he whispered burying his face into the side of Peter's neck.

"Okay..." Peter breathed out, turning to find Wade's lips. He wasn't comfortable with the idea, but for now it could wait.

He jumped to wrap his legs around Wade's waist, who grabbed his butt with strong hands. Peter moaned again and Wade bit his lower lip with a groan.

Yes, right now it was definitely not the time.

 

\- X -

 

Tony was pacing from one side of the lab to the other, glaring at Bruce with intensity. Tony was angry because Peter was out there in this condition. Even worse, there were nine people attacked, some dead and others fighting for their lives. Their attacker was obviously because of Peter since they had venom in their bodies.

"This was something predictable, Tony." Bruce sounded so calm, it made Tony even angrier.

"It could have been prevented!"

"How? The kid attacked Steve. He still can't control it, and there is no way we can teach him how."

"Why are you so calm about this?" Tony stopped to look at him straight in the eyes. There must be something Bruce was not telling him. "He attacked nine people!"

"And he will do it again."

Yes, Bruce was scared. He didn't want Peter to go around the city killing others, but he knows how hard it is to control your body when you are not completely in your senses. Plus, Peter is a good kid, he would find a way to make it better.

"And he will do it again." copied Tony in a snarky tone. "In here this would never have happened. It was probably that merc! I bet he put all these ideas in his head and-"

"Tony, stop." Bruce took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose and tried to talk soothingly. "I know you see that kid as your own, I get it. He is good and kind, he deserves everything good, but he is not stupid. If he is with Deadpool in some form or fashion, he must have his reasons and we are in no position to judge."

Tony clenched his jaw and looked away. He was angry, but also sad. Peter is just a kid in Tony’s eyes. All these years taking care of him, helping him and Aunt May with everything, and now he was out there. Experimenting with a new changes with the help of a killer. Tony just couldn’t let that go.

"He probably feels awful..." Tony said, lowering his tone. Bruce sighed and walked up next to him, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Let him be. If things get too bad, then we will intervene. In the meantime... At least we still have our arms attached." Bruce looked over at the picture of the mauled gang member. It was probably best that Peter hadn’t lost control inside the Tower.

 

\- X -

 

Peter felt better. Honestly, he felt so much better, his energy levels were at a normal rate. He almost feel tired, a thing that had been impossible in the last few weeks. He still had that doubting and nagging at the back of his mind, but he decided to just leave it there for the time being.

"Pancakes." Wade winked, placing the plate in front of Peter.

It was already noon, but they spent the morning just like they spent most of the night, so clearly breakfast was stretched to lunch and almost dinner.

"Thank you." he said before shoving half a pancake into his mouth. He was hungry.

Wade laughed and put his plate in the other side, with sixteen pancakes on his plate trying very hard not to topple over.

While they were eating, Peter found that Wade's eyes were all over him, and a deep blush appeared on his cheeks.

"How is it that you are so attracted to me like this?" he asked with a chuckle.

"I ask myself the same thing with you." Wade shoved an entire pancake into his mouth and tried to keep talking, but almost choked. So he chewed a few more times and swallowed the thing. "You are hot anyways, Petey."

"That's because you are obsessed with me."

Wade shrugged and shoved another pancake into his mouth. Peter laughed, but kept thinking of Wade's offer about letting Peter take out his urges on people from Wade’s jobs and... Suddenly something came to his mind, something he still had nightmares about. He left the fork on his plate and started twisting his hands on his lap.

"There's something I want to talk to you about." said Peter, looking down.

Is he gonna break up with us?

Let him speak, for all the god’s sake!

Wade stays quiet, swallowing the pancake, and waiting for Peter to be ready to continue.

"It is something I've never told anyone about..." he felt a knot form in his throat and had to take a sip of water before continuing. "You are the only person that makes me feel safe about sex..." He kept his eyes locked on his hands. He couldn’t look up just yet. "Remember the first time we did it? I was very shy and almost quit when you let me know you would never do anything I didn’t agree to... You made me feel safe."

Wade nodded. He was nervous about where this conversation was going and if he could control himself after it.

"Well... Not everyone likes to make you feel that way. They know you are vulnerable, and take advantage of that."

Peter put his feet on the chair, with his knees up to hide his now crying face between them. Wade knows Peter doesn't like to be seen crying. This was bad, Wade knew that, and Peter didn't need to continue.

"Petey," he said, standing up and crouching in front of the man. Peter slowly pulls his head back up, only letting Wade see his crying eyes. "Who did that to you?"

Just one name, that's all we need.

"I want to go with you." Peter whispered and Wade hesitated for a moment.

"You sure? Sometimes looking at them... Brings back bad memories."

"I'm not afraid." Peter puts a gentle hand on Wade's cheek who leaned into the touch. "I'll be with you. Plus, if there ends up any blood from either of you I would like…"

Suddenly Peter’s pupils dilated and the tone of his voice went dark. "It will definitely be _his_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> (I drew this myself and give myself permission to use this, show it, and attach it to this fic.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning:
> 
> Past child abuse and mentions of child pornography.

While Peter was putting on his suit, he couldn't stop some of the panic. He had not seen the man of his worst nightmares in a long time. He once saw him on the streets, but in a panic, Peter entered a store and waited until he was completely out of sight.

Peter was stronger now, he was Spider-man for Christ sake, but that didn't ease his fears entirely. His limbs seemed weak just from the simple thought of seeing Skip again, but he needed to do this. If he had to suck blood in order to satiate his body, this was the best way he could think of to not feel so bad about it. But still, he didn't want to kill anyone.

Wade was already armed almost to the teeth, not that he would need it. This was just a weak piece of shit that attacked only the ones who were vulnerable, but Wade loves his weapons. He turned to look at Peter. The kid was in a cold sweat that was noticeable even through the suit.

"Hey sweetums, you okay?"

Peter jumped, he was not paying much attention to his surroundings. "Uh, yeah... I am." 

Peter was looking at the floor. He didn't want Wade to see he was nervous, otherwise the merc would probably tell him he had to stay because he was not ready and that Wade would do the job himself. But Wade was not going to do that. Wade knew this was something Peter needed to do, and Wade was not going to stop it.

Wade got closer and rubbed his palms along Peter's arms "Talk to me."

Peter swallowed and pressed his forehead against Wade's chest.

"I guess I'm a little bit uneasy." he admitted in a whisper.

"I'll be right there. You are gonna be fine." Wade leaned over to try and get eye contact, but Peter didn't look up. "I will never let anyone hurt you."

Wade rest his forehead against Peter’s. This was a lot of contact for them. Peter always brushed Wade off whenever he tried to be intimate, but lately Peter was letting Wade be more than just a little cuddly, and he was for sure not complaining.

"I know."

A part of Peter wanted to push Wade away, because he was being too affectionate. But the other part just wanted to stay like that and feel safe forever. Peter couldn't deny that Wade was the only person capable of taking away Peter’s worries and making heavy problems seem so little.

"What if I don't want to kill anymore? Maybe, you know, drink a little and satiate myself, but no killing... I can't control myself when I'm like that."

"That's what all this is for. So you can learn how to control it."

“But until then, I will keep being the monster.”

Wade wanted to kiss Peter's nose - and maybe even more - but this was more than enough and the boy would probably push him away after such a move. So he just stood back up, grabbed Peter’s hand and guided them to the window. "Stop thinking and leave the rest to me."

 

\- X -

 

"So he's dangerous but you let him out anyway?" asked Steve, looking at Tony confused.

"I didn't! He left by himself."

They were outside the forensics room at the morgue. Bruce was taking some samples from the bodies for further study on Peter's mutation while Steve, Tony, and Nat were talking.

"So he killed nine people and we are not out there looking for him because?"

Nat had the same expression as Steve and Tony could totally understand it. He was having the same doubt.

"He's a grown man." Tony said simply.

"Tony he has new powers he can't control entirely." Steve pointed at his arm to make himself clear. "Out there he's a threat. We fight against others exactly like him. Just because this is Peter, doesn't mean we should turn a blind eye."

"I know, and I'm not arguing the contrary."

"We love the kid, too." said Nat in a softer tone "But he's a threat out there. Nine people at once. We black list people for less."

"They were no saints." Tony stated, trying to avoid the looks they were giving him, but they just got worse. He sighed in defeat and looked down. "He is probably afraid, trying to understand what is happening to him... I know he shouldn't be different from the rest, but he is. This is Peter we are talking about."

"What if, by the time we act, it is too late?"

Steve changed his tone. Tony was right, this was Peter, the kid from the group who everyone protects even if he doesn't need it. But it still represented a serious danger without Peter having full control of his body.

Tony shrugged but didn't say more. Nat sighed and turned to take a seat while Steve just leaned against the wall.

They will need to talk about this again, but probably later. Right now none of them seemed to have a good solution.

 

\- X -

 

Peter landed with Wade on his back onto a rooftop across from the house of the victim. Wade had looked up some information on the target like his daily routine, exact time when he arrived home from work, and how many hours they had before his very gossipy neighbor came back home.

“Five minutes.” announced Wade.

Peter bit his lip. He knows he shouldn’t ask this, it is obvious Wade will accept, but Peter was definitely not in control of his body anymore. If he wanted to keep himself sane, he needed to at least keep the violence at acceptable levels.

“I need a favor, but it is dangerous.”

Wade turned and Peter swallowed the lump in his throat “Anything you want.”

Of course Wade would give everything to Peter, that was very clear, and because of that, it felt so wrong to ask. Wade have given so much already, and in return Peter had only provided some good sex. It didn’t feel right.

“Pete… It’s okay.”

The car became visible at the end of the road. They had to wait at least until Skip was out of the car and got comfortable enough that he wouldn’t see what’s coming for him. Wade kept insisting the guy seemed like such an asshole that he would never see it coming even if it was right in front of his face.

But Peter knew better and Skip was not stupid. He might be the biggest son of a bitch, but he is smart enough to play with your mind and get away with it.

The car parked and the guy stayed seated for a while. Peter took the opportunity to clear his throat and try his best not to sound like a jerk for asking this of Wade.

“I can’t control myself when I’m like that.” his voice sounded broken, but there was no going back. “I need someone to help me regain my senses. Because even if he deserves it, I don’t want to kill anyone else…”

“I’ll stop you.” Wade didn’t hesitate, but that didn’t help Peter to feel less like shit.

Skip got out of the car, pressed the lock button, and walked calmly to the house, searching for the house key while smiling. He was humming a song, Peter couldn’t tell which one it was it, but the sound of that voice was choking him. That man made him suffer so much, likely Peter was not his only victim, and still there he was, humming happily as if nothing happened.

When the guy entered his house, Peter grabbed Deadpool’s face between his hands.

“By asking this, I’m asking you to probably die, and I feel like the worst garbage, but I don’t know what else to do. He deserves it, but I don’t want to be the reason he dies. It will mean Tony is right and-“

“Hey hey hey!” Wade cut him off with a chuckle. “Stop rambling, that’s more my style… I get it, you are nervous, but don’t be for me. I have died so many times that by now it’s impossible to count. If dying will help to prevent you from feeling like shit, then I will do it happily.”

“Ugh, but that’s not what I-“ now it was Wade cupping Peter’s face, pressing the cheeks in enough to make a fish face.

“It will be fine, Petey. Like I said before, stop thinking and leave that to me.”

Peter nodded and Wade pressed his cheeks a few more times while giggling and then straightened up. Peter couldn’t understand how Wade could be such a good mercenary and still act like a four year old.

Peter followed as Wade snuck around the house. Wade said the back door was opened, how he knew that Peter didn’t know. As far as Peter remembered, Wade never left Peter’s side, but he would trust Wade in this as he was - in the end - the professional mercenary.

Wade indicated to be quiet and slowly opened the back door. Peter was actually impressed, but he was not going to admit it just yet.

The back door led into the kitchen, where the lights were off. It smelled like food. The guy probably just put something in the microwave and now was eating it. The kitchen lead to a hallway, where on the left were two doors. The bedroom and one Skip didn’t let anyone into.

Peter remembered that place very well. It was the scene of his nightmares. To the right was the living room. It had no door, but Skip was there. The guy was laughing at some stupid show on the TV.

Peter stopped to take a deep breath. He needed to regain composure, otherwise he would end up in a fetal state on the floor. Wade noticed, so he turned and took deep breaths with him, as he rubbed his hands along Peter's arms.

When Peter nodded, they continued. He wanted to enter the secret room first. So taking Wade by the collar of his suit before he could enter the living room, Peter kept walking to the closed door. Wade turned to Peter confused and Peter pointed at the door.

Wade looked at his watch. Twelve minutes before the neighbor showed up. They had time, but counting the minutes he might have to waste trying to stop Peter from killing the guy, it wasn’t that much. Peter had a very determined posture, so Wade sighed and gave up. Bending down in front of the door, he took out one of his picks and slipped it in. Quietly and with some quick movements, he was able to unlock it. Again, Peter was impressed.

“There are easier ways.” he whispered, presuming his techniques. “But this one is quieter.”

Peter smiled, yes, he was definitely not going to admit how impressed he was. Wade opened the door slowly. He was going to enter, but Peter stopped him. He needed to get in there first, he could only imagine what was in there, and if Wade thought it was too much for him, he would probably not let him in.

Peter stepped inside. It was dark. Wade closed the door behind him and turned the lights on. The horror that showed in front of them made Peter gasp while his stomach flipped in warning, ready to spill its contents at any moment.

“Motherfucking piece of shit.” growled Wade from behind.

Child pornography was displayed all around: home videos, pictures, and sex toys on one side, and at the other, there was a bed on the floor with cinematic lighting pointing at it and a camera attached to the headboard.

Peter’s knees gave out and he collapsed on the floor. Skip never did this to him, but it seemed like the monster had gotten worse. Peter ripped the mask off, gasping for breath. He should have stopped the monster before. He should have done something to prevent all this. He should have…

“Baby boy, come back to me.” Wade knelt in front of Peter who turned to stare at Wade and only Wade. “Let’s get out of this room… You don’t need to see this, okay?”

“I… I- Wade, I-”

“I know, shh I know, come here.” He lifted Peter with him and pressed Peter’s face against his chest while they walked out of the room. Peter didn’t need to see any more of this.

Once out, Wade gently sat down with Peter on his lap, brushing Peter’s hair with his fingers while the teen came back to reality.

“I c-could have s-stopped this...” he said, sobbing.

“No Peter, this is not your fault. None of this is your fault. He’s a monster. You didn’t know all this was happening. There’s nothing you could have done to prevent that.”

“It was o-obvious that i-if he did it to me, h-he was d-doing it to ot-others.”

“Stop. Please listen to me. This is not your fault. The real monster is right there, in that room, watching TV and laughing like the piece of shit he is while you are blaming yourself. The only monster here is him, not you.”

Peter rubbed his face against Wade’s chest and took a deep breath. He needs to recover. They don’t have that much time. He could cry and feel guilty afterwards, but right now all this needed to be stopped.

He sat back up and grabbed the mask from Wade’s hand, but before putting it on, he leaned and kissed him. “Thank you.” he whispered before slipping the mask back on with only slightly shaky hands and standing up.

Wade followed and they continued their way to the living room. The couch were Skip was sitting had the back to the entrance of the living room, so there was no way he could see them.

Slowly they got closer and right when they were behind him, Wade bent over the back of the couch and grabbed the remote control.

“It’s rude to watch TV while you have guests!”

Skip jumped out of the seat, dumping food all over the carpet.

“It's even ruder to throw your food on the floor.”

“W-who… Who are you?”

Peter walked around the couch and stepped closer. He felt every cell of his body burning with anger. He grabbed Skip by the shirt and pulled him up on his toes. “Your worst nightmare.” Peter said dryly before throwing Skip against the wall.

Skip groaned with pain and wrapped arms around himself. He tried to stand back up, but failed miserably.

“You like to molest kids, asshole?” asked Wade, also getting closer. “You like to take advantage of them just because they are powerless?” He crouched in front of the man and pressed him against the wall. “Mess with someone who can actually defend themselves. Come on, thug guy.”

Skip opened his mouth to say something, but Wade punched him so hard, that he could only groan in pain again.

Wade stood back up and moved to the side. “All yours, Spidey.”

He sat on the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table. Peter’s mouth stretched in a hard smile as he turned back to Skip. This was his revenge along with all of those poor little kids who couldn’t defend themselves.

“Stand up.” ordered Peter in a dark tone.

Skip looked up in confusion and tried to follow the command, but he was trembling too violently to keep his footing. “I can’t.” he said lightly, and that made Peter angrier.

“I don’t care if you can, do as I say… Do you back off when those kids say no to you?”

Skip didn’t answer, he was looking at the floor.

“Because as far as I remember, you didn’t back off when I said no.”

Skip looked up with wide terror filled eyes and the trembling got worse. He was now getting up as fast as his body would let him. Peter got mad at that, and as soon as the guy was up, he punched him again in the gut, making him fall once more.

“Can’t you remember me, Skip? Can’t you remember how I kept saying I was uncomfortable and you kept going?”

Skip crawled back to the entrance of the living room, his face was pale with fear.

“P-Please...” he said weakly, and that didn’t help Peter’s anger.

“Please?” he laughed mockingly. “Please? How many of those kids have said the exact same words and you never listened?”

The guy kept crawling, until he hit the wall with his back and stood up sliding up against it. The blood dripping out of his mouth hit Peter harder than before, his eyes were already turning dark. Skip let out a strangled cry.

Right after, Peter was on him, tearing the guy’s shirt apart and digging his nails into skin, provoking loud screams from his prey. Peter rolled his mask up his nose, showing his sharp fangs to the panicking man under him. In a quick move, his fangs were buried against Skip’s neck.

Skip slowly stopped his screams as he found his entire body paralyzed. Peter stopped the venom and started sucking all the blood he could get. He then went down to the guy’s chest, where the wounds caused by his nails were dripping blood.

He grabbed some with his hands and drink it, making pleased sounds in the process. Then looking down at Skip, who was more than terrified, he licked the remaining blood from one hand.

The guy kept humming in panic. He couldn’t move or speak, but he could feel everything done to him. Peter smiled, teeth covered in blood, and his fangs glinting terrifyingly. Skip wanted to scream, run, be as far away as possible from these men, but not a single part of his body could move.

I know this is hot an’ all, but remember you made a promise.

Let it be, the shit brick deserves it anyways.

Peter asked to be stopped... He asked.

Wade sighed and stood up, turning to see the whole scene. The teen had his teeth clenched into the neck of the other again, and even in that visual, Wade could still see Skip as the monster. The guy was too pale now. If Peter kept going Skip would probably die. Wade wanted that in all honesty, the fucker deserved it, but Peter would hate himself after it if he actually ended up killing the asshole.

"Um, Baby Boy, I think it’s cool now."

Peter detached his teeth from the throat of his prey and looked up at Wade with an inhuman stare. Wade swallowed hard and continued. "I know, such a party pooper, but I promised I would stop you and-"

Peter growled at him, presenting a strong warning for Wade to step back.

See, he wants to continue.

He doesn't. That's the mutation acting up. Come on, big guy, you can do this!

“I know, it probably tastes good, and it’s your dinner.” Peter growled back, but Wade kept going. “And the piece of shit totally deserves it, but I can’t let you do this.”

In a blink, Peter was on Wade, burying his nails into Wade’s shoulders. Wade wheezed, because damn it, those were some very thick nails. Peter ripped some skin from the shoulder and licked the blood that welled up.

Shiiit… This is HOT.

Sure, if he wasn’t just a killing machine right now.

Peter slowly moved up to face him, studying Wade’s face intently. Wade stayed quiet and kept staring. Peter looked extremely hot, but at the same time so creepy.

Like a fucking dream.

What is wrong with you freaks?

Peter leaned to the side of Wade’s neck and started sniffing, feeling Wade’s scent fill his lungs. With a humming sound he brushed his cheek against Wade’s neck. Wade moaned in response. He should be scared, but fuck it.

Oh God, I’m super hard right now.

You don’t have a-

Fuck off, Whitey.

Peter groaned, pulling up Wade’s mask for the neck to show, and opening his mouth, he turned and buried his fangs in the flesh. Wade wheezed again, the burning sensation felt awful, but the image of Peter over him while burying his fangs in his neck made it less painful. At some point, it all went black…

 

\- X -

 

After collecting some samples, Bruce put them all to test. It was important to find out every detail about Peter’s mutation. It was fascinating for him to be able to study all that, to see someone else with the same struggle he had. It’s hard and he doesn’t want Peter to live like that. So Bruce promised himself he would find a cure, or something that could at least help Peter to feel more like himself again.

“I’m heading to my room now.” announced Tony from behind. Bruce felt bad for the man, it was obvious that Tony was sad and confused.

“Go get some rest, I can take it from here.”

Tony nodded and made his way out of the lab. Bruce took a seat while waiting for the results to show up.

 

\- X -

 

Wade floated into consciousness still feeling a little sting in his neck. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. His eyelids felt heavy, but he needed to make sure Peter was okay.

When he could focus his vision, he saw Peter in the corner rocking back and forth, the mask was no longer on, which meant the kid was probably in a state of shock.

With all his strength, Wade sat back up and took a deep breath before crawling towards Peter, for his body was still too weak to stand. He passed by Skip on the way. The guy wasn’t dead, his body kept twitching in little movements, and his eyes were following Wade’s path. It was an awful sight, but Wade didn’t feel bad at all, the guy totally deserved it.

He the focused his vision on Peter who had his face pressed between his hands, eyes looking nowhere. He kept mumbling things that Wade couldn’t understand, knees pressed against his chest while he kept rocking back and forth.

“Hey, Baby Boy.” Peter didn’t look up. “Petey, come back to me.”

Peter was right in front of Wade, but the kid was somewhere else.

Wade grabbed Peter’s wrists gently, and Peter jumped, looking up at Wade with panic, breathing shaky. He then turned his stare to Skip and his eyes went wide as he gasped putting a hand over his mouth.

"Hey, don't look at that." said Wade, moving Peter's face by the chin and shifting to block Peter’s line of sight. "Focus on me, okay? I'm right here."

Peter locked eyes with Wade while tears started to streak down his face. Wade took off one of his gloves and brushed a gentle finger over Peter’s cheek to wipe away the tears.

“It’s okay, baby. You’re fine.”

“I… I k-killed y-you.” the kid stuttered while sobbing.

“I feel pretty alive.” he said smiling and taking the mask away, because even if he still wasn’t comfortable with the idea, that seemed to make Peter relax.

“I h-hurt y-you.”

“I’m fine, Petey. Don’t worry about me.” the kid kept crying and the noises coming out of the guy behind them didn’t help. “Hey, you managed to inject less venom… You controlled that.”

Peter stopped his tears and looked at Wade in contemplation. Peter hadn’t thought about that. Yes, it was true, Skip was still alive. That meant Peter could control the levels of venom on his victims. Maybe at some point he could control the rest… Wade was right.

“I did.” he said softly. Wade smiled and nodded.

“You did.” Standing, Wade scooped Peter into his arms. “Let’s get out of here, the neighbor came back four minutes ago.”

 

\- X -

 

Bruce didn't say anything to Tony because it would only make things worse, but he was very nervous over what he just found. It was obvious something like this could happen, the kid had showed the signs, but Bruce was sure Peter could control it. But with these results, it was certain that _it_ would actually control _him_.

Wade was trying to help Peter, but there was no way in the world that this could get any better. Killing was not the solution anymore.

Placing a new piece of paper on the clipboard and a pen in his hand, Bruce started writing Peter's mutation progress from the first example to the last they had done. He had calculated before that the mutation would increase in time, but in just two weeks, the kid had managed to develop two mutations. Bruce had calculated every mutation to appear in a much more extended timeframe.

Resigned, Bruce set the clipboard and pen on the table before letting out a deep sigh. This was far more dangerous than he had expected. He needed to get to Peter. The worst part was that maybe Tony was right. Peter shouldn't be left to his own devices.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SorrySorrySorrySorry...
> 
> But here it is!

Bruce was not sure if the address Deadpool had given him was correct. The guy didn't sound very convinced when Bruce promised him a thousand times that he was not going to take Peter back to the Tower without his consent.

"I just want to talk to you two, that's all," Bruce said on the phone that morning while he hid in the bathroom of his room, because he didn't want anyone else in the Tower to know about this.

After a few minutes of almost complete silence from Wade, talking to what Bruce was sure were his boxes and probably still debating whether or not it was a good idea to let Bruce intervene, he sighed and growled, "Fine... But you try to take a beautiful hair of his cute head to that stupid Tower, Bruce, and I swear I won't hesitate to put a bullet between your brows."

And now here he was, on the top floor of a fancy hotel, in front of the penthouse door. Bruce knew Deadpool had money, but this was very descriptive. He knocked on the door a few times and then heard some noises coming from inside, maybe a few things falling and Deadpool cursing.

The guy opened the door and stood under the arch of it. His mask and suit were on, and he studied Bruce for a moment, without saying a word.

"Nice place," Bruce said, clearing his throat, but he did not move.

"Thanks." Deadpool didn't move, either, so Bruce held up both arms as if he was being assaulted. Wade grinned under the mask and sighed "I guess I'll have to rely on 'your green ass,'" he moved to one side to let Bruce in. All around, the place was very large and luxurious, and to Bruce's surprise, it was clean.

"I don't live here," Wade said, closing the door. "But my place is full of termites, and by termites I mean blood, so while some cleaning people do the work, we stay here... Plus, Petey deserves a castle for that glorious ass, don't cha think?"

Bruce snorted, Deadpool and Spider-man together seemed funny, considering how different they were from each other.

"Where is he?"

"Sleeping," the tone of his voice changed to a deep and dark "What do you want, Bruce?"

Bruce knows that this is a dangerous territory, Wade may be the sweetest guy next to Peter, but at this point Bruce presented a threat, and Wade was still a mercenary, Bruce needed to be very careful with his words to be able to prevail, so he used the only card in his hands, which seemed an obvious advantage.

"This is about Peter's health."

Wade's expressions changed and his body tensed, but not in the defensive type of way, he seemed very worried. Bruce felt bad about it, but he was not lying.

"Is it terminal?" Wade asked in a choked voice, and Bruce felt worse.

"No, I don't think it is, his regeneration is increasing incredibly, not yet as good as yours, but much faster than before... So that's not the problem."

"Bruce stop teasing, what is it?"

Bruce took a deep breath and took a seat on the large couch in front of the fireplace. Wade stayed standing, looking at the other man with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I've been studying his tests from last month... Wade, the results are incredibly interesting, his levels are increasing in ways no other specimen has-"

"Less nerd, get to the point." Bruce laughed, but Wade kept his cold expression, so he continued.

"I'm sorry, well, he's not dying, but if we do nothing to try to suppress the progression of the mutation, let's just say he could become a _real_ spider. A giant spider."

How is that wrong?

Oh, I don't know, there are plenty things I could mention.

"And his consciousness," Bruce continued, bringing Wade back to him. "It would be gone, the boy would hardly remember anything or anyone."

Ugh, there's the bad part.

Along with many other things...

Wade bounced on his feet and looked to the side, he was clearly nervous, all this could only mean that Bruce needed to take Peter away... From him.

"How do you know?"

"Does he act like a human when he attacks?" Bruce asked in a knowledgeable tone. Wade grunted and sat down on the other side of the couch, massaging his temples while he continued murmuring nonsense. Bruce could guess he was talking to the boxes, so he waited.

"You are gonna take him away, aren’t you?"

Bruce sighed, he could not just take Peter back to the Tower, that would mean locking him in until Bruce could find a way to stop the mutation so it wouldn't devour him. It would be unfair to Peter. Besides, it was dangerous. He opened his mouth, but Wade continued.

"He controlled his venom levels last time."

"I heard about that 'incident'."

"To be fair, that bastard deserved it and-"

"I know Wade, I don't feel bad for him either."

They were silent for a while, both trying to figure out what needed to be done next. Bruce suddenly repeated the conversation they just had and turned to Wade.

"He controlled the levels of venom you said?"

"Yep... The guy didn't die, he will be forever paralyzed and probably will need some new organs, but he is not dead."

Bruce raised his eyebrows in surprise, that was actually a good sign, he never predicted something like that, it meant there was still a human part when Peter attacked. He will definitely need some samples from the victim.

He was about to speak when Peter came out of the room, he was looking at his cell phone and was completely naked. The boy laughed at something he saw on the screen and when he looked up and saw Bruce, his eyes widened and a huge blush spread all over his face. He bent slightly to rest his hands between his thighs and Wade snorted at the sight, Bruce just looked away.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry! Didn't know we had visitors." Peter glared at Wade and the other just winked.

Peter walked slowly back into the room to get dressed, with an awkward grimace on his face.

"Great, Banner," said Wade, turning annoyed at him. "The princess was about to walk around the apartment as Odin brought him into the world, and now thanks to you, I will not be able to enjoy the show."

Bruce just shrugged and waited for the whole situation to pass. However, he kept thinking about what Wade had said, this was important, it meant there could be a way. He had done some research and found some things that could work as suppressors, he just needed to test them and probably combine them with something stronger.

He was buried in these thoughts when Peter returned, already dressed in a pair of sweats and a Deadpool T-shirt.

SO PRECIOUS, you have no idea, like an angel fallen from Heaven.

It has nothing to do with the fact that we left almost all his clothes in the apartment and bought a lot of Deadpool shirts...

"I'm sorry again," he whispered, approaching them. His eyes remained the same, perhaps with the suppressors they would return to normal and the veins around them might disappear. Bruce realized he was staring at Peter as he thought about it, and the boy looked uncomfortable, trying to shrug his arms around his stomach. Bruce looked away and cleared his throat.

"Sorry Pete... It’s been a while."

The other nodded and looked down. Wade felt the uncomfortable atmosphere and stood up trying to smile.

"How did you sleep, Baby boy?" Peter smiled and walked to the kitchen.

"Better, thank you!"

Wade nodded and followed him, then stopped and turned to Bruce "I'm gonna make pancakes... You want some?"

"Uh, sure!"

Rejecting the invitation would probably make things worse, and he didn't eat anything this morning, so why not?

He followed them both into the kitchen. Peter was making the coffee while Wade pulled out the ingredients for the meal. They seemed like a normal couple, Bruce wanted them to be, because they would definitely be happy, despite Tony's complaints.

"Is everything okay, Bruce?" Peter asked shyly, sitting down on his side of the island in front of Bruce as he waited for the coffee to be ready. The boy was avoiding eye contact, it was obvious that Bruce was an intruder in this whole scenario.

"It is, kid. How are you feeling?"

Peter bit his lip as he twisted his hands in his lap. "I'm fine," he said simply and Bruce nodded.

"I heard you controlled the venom levels last time, that's good."

Peter chuckled and glanced over his shoulder at Wade, who winked at him.

"I did," he said finally looking at Bruce in the eyes "But I still don't remember much."

"Well, that's good, you don't want to remember any of that."

Peter nodded and bit his lip again, he was nervous, Bruce could tell, obviously because of him. Bruce needed to make him understand that he was here because he was trying to help.

"You two look happy," he said, giving Peter a teasing look. Peter blushed and Wade laughed behind him, coming up to kiss him on the back of his neck. Peter rolled his eyes, brushing him away.

"He helps," said Peter, getting up to get some cups for the coffee.

 

\- X -

 

Tony was going up and down the lab, looking at the blank screen. Bruce was hiding something, it was obvious. He promised to talk about Peter's results with Tony in the morning, and now casually, he was not here. He didn't even go to get breakfast that morning. There was something wrong and Tony knew it.

He was angry at Bruce for hiding something so important from him. He doesn't say it aloud, but Peter is his pupil, the son Tony never had and now he couldn’t even talk to him or be there for him in this difficult time.

He tried to stay calm that morning and avoided shooting out to look around the city and search for them. Tony had some coffee, even ate breakfast with the rest of the crew, he was going to stay calm about it, but this was definitely not fair. Bruce disappeared without a word and Tony did not deserve that.

It was Bruce's fault that he had not stopped Peter from going back to that killer, it was his fault that Tony didn't run to kill Wade the moment he let Peter kill those nine people. It was Bruce's fault that Peter was out there, vulnerable, not knowing how to control himself or keep himself safe, it's all his fault.

He was going to stay as far as possible from the matter and let Bruce work on it, as long as he kept him up to date. But Bruce broke that trust and Tony was going to do the same.

"Jarvis!" he called.

"Yes, sir?"

"Show the hidden copies I asked you to keep with Peter's results, please."

Bruce had erased everything from the software, but Tony knew his technology and was a step further. Jarvis unfolded everything on the screens and Tony's heart fell immediately. How could Bruce hide this from him?

 

\- X -

 

After eating, things were more relaxed. They laughed and shared their normal everyday experiences, like the way Wade was beaten by an old woman who thought he was trying to steal from her, when he was just trying to help her cross the street. Or how Bruce spit some coffee on Clint's face when he told him joke and the scientist couldn't contain himself, Clint told him that he would never tell him any more jokes.

Peter heard all this with a big smile on his face, he really missed it. Spending time with Wade was great, he was always trying to make Peter feel happy and normal. But not being able to get out as your normal self and do normal things was stressful.

"Thank you for this," he whispered, and the other two stayed quiet.

"Well, thanks for letting me be here." Bruce gave him a warm smile and the boy returned it.

Wade got out of the chair to clear the table and the other two got up to move into the living room, but before they could, Wade approached Peter and gave him a kiss. The other blushed and his eyes widened.

"Wade!" he said trying to sound angry, but his voice was definitely betraying him. Wade smirked and let him go.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself."

Peter rolled his eyes and grunted something Bruce couldn't understand, but Wade definitely did because he snorted.

"Won't happen again, I promise."

Peter passed next to Bruce with his eyes looking at the floor, he was so flustered that Bruce couldn't stop a laugh as he followed him.

They sat on the couch in silence for a while, staring at the floor. It was the moment Bruce was afraid of, but he needed to do this. He opened his mouth but Peter interrupted him.

"I don't want to hurt him," he said so quietly that Bruce had to repeat the words in his head just to make sure he heard him well.

"Wade?" Peter nodded and Bruce continued. "He can't die."

Peter laughed, but he seemed sad. "That's not the kind of hurt I'm talking about."

Bruce nodded and looked at the kitchen, Wade was singing a song while washing the dishes, he was no longer wearing the mask, he had removed it when they decided to eat. Bruce smiled and moved closer to Peter.

"You love him?"

Peter swallowed and looked away, he wrapped his arms around his waist, as if trying to shrink in on himself and bit his lip again.

"I don't know."

Bruce sighed and put a soft hand on Peter's back, rubbing a slow and comforting circle. "You do know why I'm here, don't you?"

Peter nodded but didn't look up. "I'm not getting better, am I? Tony is not here so that has to mean something."

"I wish I could say otherwise" Bruce sighed again and looked down. He didn't know what to do next, but he did know what he needed to ask.

Wade came back from the kitchen, and Bruce and Peter moved because it was obvious that Wade would want to sit next to Peter, and it was probably better to have him there for what Bruce was about to ask. Once they all settled, Bruce cleared his throat, catching the other two's attention.

"So, I think there might be a way to help you," he said slowly. Peter seemed to have some hope and Wade's eyes gleamed.

"But I need to ask for something I know the other Avengers and probably you, Peter, won't approve of."

Their expressions changed and now they were both frowning as they looked at him. Bruce took a deep breath and let it out.

"I need you to attack again," he said with a sigh, "But I need to be there when you do."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _*Coughs*_ Well... I'm super sorry!! I'm the worst I know, but I had writers block that decided to last for months and when I realized this story already had spider webs :(
> 
> Your comments were a big motivation, so thank you very much, you're the best!
> 
> And of course Vixen's geniusness!!! Did you guys see? The boxes now have colors and are actual boxes lol. All thanks to the best <3
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like the new chapter <3

Okay, so now that's the kind of Bruce I like. 

Tbh, we love every type of Bruce. 

... Ok true, but this one wants blood. 

He doesn't _want blood_ , he wants to see Peter attack to test him. 

Same thing. 

...

"Could you shut up?" Wade mumbled, shrugging when Bruce looked at him from the other chair where he was sitting. 

"You know if I attack I could kill someone, right?" Peter added faintly, looking at Bruce confused and with pleading eyes. "I kill, Bruce." 

"I know," the scientist admitted, bending down to grab a bag that he was carrying, to look for something inside it. "But we need to know how to make you have control over your body. It's this or lock you up forever, would you like that?" 

"You don't have control over your body all the time and nobody locks you up," Peter whispered, looking at his hands because he knew his words sounded as if he was a spoiled child, but he hated being the weirdo in the conversation. 

Bruce sighed and nodded, leaving the bag at his side to look at Peter. "That's true, and that's exactly why I want to help, because I know there's nothing worse than not having control over your actions."

This is turning gay. 

*sniff* I know. 

Wade turned his gaze to Peter, who kept his eyes locked on his hands, which were tangling and untangling from each other on his lap. "Just one more time," Wade said, drawing Peter's attention. "Only once and you can go back and save all the lives you want, even better, with all those incredible new powers, Baby Boy." 

Peter chuckled, showing the tips of his fangs, and shaking his head as he looked at Wade with his eyes still yellow and full of dark ramifications.

Like a beautiful horror story. 

I don't know whether I should shit with fear or fall in love. 

"Definitely the last one," Wade muttered, smiling when Peter glared at him as he didn't know what the mercenary was talking about. 

Peter then turned his head towards Bruce, biting his lip with a fang and trying to evade the scientist's gaze peering into his eyes, because the brunet still felt uncomfortable about his appearance.

As if he didn't have the ugliest person by his side. 

Peter thinks we're beautiful, so shut up! 

"I'm sorry," said Peter. "I just don't like being an object of experimentation." 

"Nobody likes it," Bruce agreed, turning his attention back to his bag. "Between you and I..." Wade cleared his throat, and Bruce rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, between _the three of us,_ we'll manage to give you all the power we can over your body, is that okay?" 

Peter looked at Wade, who winked an eye at him, so the boy smiled, nodding and pointing with his head toward the two envelopes that Bruce pulled out of his bag. "What's that?" 

The scientist cleared his throat, not looking at either of the other two while arranging the folders on the coffee table. Then he adjusted the sack he was wearing, and sat up straight. "Let's say I did something a little illegal."

Well, holy shit! 

I told you, this is my favorite Bruce. 

Wade and Peter looked at Bruce with both eyebrows raised in surprise, to which the scientist grimaced as if they had discovered him with a body under his floorboards. He then chuckled as he opened the folders. "It was necessary." 

"Holy shit!" Wade exclaimed, seeing the SHIELD logo adorning each sheet of documents inside the folders. "Damn Bruce, you're my new favorite Avenger." 

Bruce chuckled again, though it sounded more like a guilty laugh than anything else. "It was necessary." 

Peter by his side, was opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of the water, and blinking several times while he looked at the documents. "What did you do?" 

Bruce cleared his throat, and turned the documents so that they were facing Wade and Peter. "I found some cases of human trafficking, but not just any kind. These people use their victims, both human and animal, to experiment on them."

I feel like we're living a Dejavú. 

Great, let's bring back memories that will unleash our PTSD. 

Wade shifted uncomfortably in his spot, clearing his own throat and glaring at nothing in particular. Peter noticed this, so he put his hand on the mercenary's. "You okay?" 

Wade nodded but didn't look at Peter, because he really felt somewhat angry. Wade wanted to take those documents himself and cross out each name on the list. 

"It's a small group, of course, these experiments are not the same as the ones you suffered," Bruce said, trying to soften his words. "But the victims end up sick, and then _they_ simply leave them to die, unfortunately spreading the disease in their final days." 

"Why has SHIELD not stopped them?" Peter asked, squeezing Wade's hand to give him strength, and taking one of the folders to read the document. 

Bruce sighed and shrugged. "I think there are more factors involved, I don't know." 

"Well, fuck them," Wade said, standing up and putting on his mask, lowering it to cover his face completely. "What time are we leaving?" 

"Wade," Peter said softly, to which the mercenary looked at him harshly. 

"Don't start." 

Peter kept his gaze soft and glanced at Bruce, who simply kept silent, so Peter bit his lip and continued. "Don't you think it would be better if you stayed? You know this is not a topic that—" 

"Don't you dare!" Wade grunted, breathing hard and glaring at Peter. "Don't you dare take me out of this." 

"This is about Peter, Wade," said Bruce, watching Wade carefully. "Do you think you can keep control of your emotions?" 

Wade clenched his jaw, puffing through his nostrils, and shaking his head. "I've been there for him since the beginning when you decided to simply lock him up. I was there for him at all times." He looked at Peter, who lowered his eyes in embarrassment. "I know this topic is trouble for my already unstable madness, but I don't plan to leave Peter alone in this, or stay here while you fight against what I hate the most." 

Bruce looked at Peter, waiting for his opinion because in the end, it was his decision if he would feel better with or without Wade there. For Bruce, it was almost obvious that the boy would prefer him there, the problem was whether Wade would behave or not according to the rules, and even if Peter could control him, that night the boy would not be in his best state to restrain the mercenary. 

Bruce understood that all the weight would fall on him, but as long as Peter felt safe, he would do his best to keep the situation stable, and who knew, maybe the mercenary was even necessary for his study. 

Peter sighed and Wade turned to the bedroom without saying anything else, taking his katanas with him and closing the door behind him. Bruce waited a moment, and as he leaned back in the seat, he decided to speak. "It's your decision." 

"I'll talk to him." Peter nodded, standing up and pointing to the documents with his head. "Leave them there. I'll read them later to get a better idea of what we're going to face." 

Bruce nodded, standing up and taking his bag to walk to the door with Peter, who was still hesitant about eye contact. Bruce wouldn't push him, he knew very well what it was like to feel this way with his own body. "I'll come later, try to convince him." 

Peter nodded, and Bruce left without saying anything else, in matters like that, it was best to leave it among those who understood each other better. 

\- X - 

Wade was sharpening his katanas when Peter entered the room, closing the door behind him and leaning on it while trying to find the right words. Wade remained silent. Peter knew that the mercenary was like this not because he wanted to kill everyone in those files, which Peter understood completely, but more than anything because Peter had been hesitant when they debated whether or not Wade should accompany him. 

His anger was understandable, and Peter knew that this had only added to Wade's inner doubts, because hell, Wade's issues had issues, and Peter only made that worse. 

"I'm sorry," he said softly, to which Wade stopped and sighed. 

"I know I'm crazy, and that my brain is some shit I can't control." 

"Wade." 

"And I know that I only work to cause harm to everyone around me." 

"Wade." 

"Because I always end up fucking up, it's as if my existence is there just to ruin everyone's lives." 

"Wade, please shut up!" Peter yelled, throwing a web to the mercenary's mouth, who looked at him incredulously.

This should turn into sexy time. 

Or our death, maybe he will finally kill us. 

-.- I hate you. 

Peter sighed, laughing and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Jesus, sometimes you just need to listen." 

Wade glared at him, and Peter smiled, pushing himself from the door, to take Wade's hand and draw him closer. Wade stood up and did as he was asked, approaching Peter until he was facing him. "If I were to kill everyone in this city, would you hate me?" 

Wade blinked several times and slowly shook his head. Peter nodded. "If I told you that I don't want to kill everyone, but that my head is screaming at me that I should, would you help me control myself?" 

Wade nodded more assuredly this time, and Peter smiled, taking a knife from one of Wade's pocket to cut the web over the mercenary's mouth. Then he dropped the blade right next to Wade's boot, and bent down to run his fangs gently over Wade's neck.

I told you, sexy time! 

I'm not even mad. 

"Would you still trust me if I did more than scratch your skin?" Peter asked, brushing the delicate skin over the crevice of Wade's neck, who growled in agreement. 

"You know I would." 

"But I could kill you." Peter licked a long strip from his collarbone, to Wade's jaw, who moved his face to catch Peter's mouth in his. 

"I don't care." 

Peter was far from hesitant, or shy, though Wade partly didn't expect anything less. His instant tongue passed the brunette’s teeth, Peter sucked it almost greedily into his mouth, causing Wade to groan at Peter’s eagerness. Then he curled his tongue to lick the ridges on the roof of Peter’s mouth, while his hips pressed forward at the same time. 

Peter then broke the kiss to cry out softly, and push Wade a little to at least give his point. "I don't care either, but you need to understand me, we are both unstable at this moment, and I need you to be a little less unstable so you can help me." 

His legs parted slightly as Wade nudged a thigh between them, leaning heavily against Peter, who was mostly being supported by the door behind him. That firm, well-muscled thigh pressed against Peter’s own cock, which was throbbing painfully inside his sweatpants, what with his constant energy rising and falling like a roller coaster.

It's been a while since we had sex, readers. 

Months for all of us, this writer has no shame. 

"Okay," Wade breathed. He had already thought about it, he had that in mind, he just wished Peter would trust him more. Which he said, "I'd just like you to trust me more." 

"I trust you," protested Peter. "But I don't trust myself." 

Wade sighed and nodded, lightly kissing Peter's lower lip. "You're more than capable of controlling yourself." 

Peter grimaced, and Wade laughed as he shrugged. "A little more enthusiasm would be better." 

"I have enthusiasm," Peter said, rocking his hips without thought. 

Wade's grin was wicked as Peter began to grind against his leg, just the way he tried to reach for more contact, and how Wade was desperate to concede. He leaned in and traced the curve of Peter’s ear with his tongue, whispering heatedly. “I think this spider is hungry.” 

Peter pulled closer, breathing over Wade's skin, and began to press soft, damp, open-mouthed kisses to Wade’s throat and jaw. When his teeth joined the mix, scraping lightly over Wade’s pulse-point, Wade nearly dropped what remained of his sanity. 

"We are, yes," admitted Peter.

Time to fuck! 

We'll see you later! 

Don't call us, we'll call you. 

Wade laughed, lifting Peter up to the bed, tossing him onto it and crawling to a halt just above the brunet, burying his face in Peter's neck, kissing each pulse gently on his skin, while Peter moaned in despair. Wade smiled, looking up to look Peter straight in the eye, who was staring up at him with a hungry gaze that made every nerve ending Wade had tingle, like he’d just received a jolt of electricity. 

Wade pushed his way between Peter’s thighs, his weight mostly on his knees as he leaned over Peter, pinning him down with a hand curled around both of Peter's wrists. Wade splayed his other hand over Peter’s stomach, loving the silky feel of the creamy skin, the way the muscles flinched under his palm, and how the veins jumped with each step of blood. 

Peter’s eyes were focused on him, dark and glassy, and his mouth was damp, slack and puffy. His whole body was red and desperation was etched into every line of his handsome face. Wade’s breath caught in his throat; he had never had someone look at him that way before, at least not after the whole cancer thing, and he wasn't sure how to take that. 

Peter realized that Wade was staring at him with a frightened gaze. It was as though, if he decided to walk away, then the precise moment he did so Wade would simply cease to exist; as though Peter were the only thing he needed to be alive. Not air, or food, or water; just Peter, there, touching him. In a way, it was terrifying. But it was also amazing and wonderful and Peter savored the rush of adrenalin and fondness it brought. Because Wade was trusting Peter with something he knew was more than contact, but his innermost part. His skin, his scars, his bare self. Everything displayed in a sign of trust, just for Peter. 

"Thank you," Peter whispered, stroking Wade's cheek, who leaned into the contact, not daring to speak because his words would come out trembling. 

Wade slowly moved the hand on Peter’s stomach down, keeping his eyes locked on Peter’s face the whole time, waiting for the slightest hint that this wasn’t okay; that he was going too fast or far; that he needed to stop what he was doing. But Peter stared back with loving warm eyes and arched his spine slightly, pressing up into Wade’s touch. Wade’s fingers ghosted over the skin below Peter’s navel and the brunette gasped softly, his head nodding in consent while his fingers flexed and he jerked momentarily against Wade’s restraining grip. Wade’s hand moved lower still, until his palm was pressed firmly against Peter’s cock with only a thin layer of cotton fabric between them. 

Peter’s back bowed up and his mouth opened slightly. Wade swallowed hard, then licked his lips, his eyes drifting back down from Peter’s face to where his hand rested. In a hoarse rasp, he managed to ask. “Are you still sure about me?” 

"I swear," Peter breathed "If you ask that again, I will kick you so hard that you won't have a mouth to talk again." 

Wade laughed loudly, shaking his head. "I need my mouth, Baby Boy, it's my biggest weapon, and you know it very well." He bent down to kiss Peter again, who hummed gratefully before pushing Wade, who looked at him in panic and backed away quickly at the thought that Peter had probably changed his mind. 

The brunet sighed, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "I just wanted to say something," Peter said, pulling Wade back to him. Wade cleared his throat, letting himself go, though his heart was still throbbing with anxiety.

This kid needs to learn about cardiac arrests. 

I think I shit myself. 

Peter chuckled, stroking Wade's cheek with one hand, and with the other pulling at Wade's shirt. "I want this off." 

Wade stammered something under his breath, about Peter wanting to ruin the seductive mood. Peter let out a giggle, helping the mercenary to take off his shirt, who did not dare to look at him. "You're beautiful," said Peter determinedly. 

Wade rolled his eyes, throwing the shirt aside, but avoiding looking at himself. "You don't have to say those things to make me feel—" 

"I love you," Peter admitted, kissing one of Wade's many scars, who stopped breathing, looking at Peter with wide eyes. 

"I love you," Peter repeated, smiling and stroking the scars on Wade's arms. "Every part of your body. I've never said it before, have I?" 

Peter looked up, stopping in front of Wade to look him straight in the eye. "You have been the only one who doesn't treat me differently, you love me as I am and I want to do the same with you." 

"You don't have to," Wade muttered, his voice almost inaudible. 

Peter shook his head and smiled. "I want to." 

And Wade glared at him. "You're so stubborn." 

Peter laughed, nodding and lowering Wade's pants next to his own. "I'm _your_ stubborn."

That is so cheesy. 

I'm crying. 

*eye rolling* Oh my God, you're patethic. 

Shudup. 

Wade ran his hands down Peter's arms, feeling the all human strength in them, and then pushed him back to his starting position, where he kissed the brunet's mouth, who smiled, before screaming when the mercenary turned him face down towards the bed. Peter glared at him over his shoulder, at which Wade winked, bending to bite Peter's buttock and lick between the two curvatures. 

Peter groaned, and Wade smiled, moving away to look for the lubricant between the drawers of his bedside table. "With or without a shield?" 

Peter rolled his eyes "Does it matter now?" 

"Of course," said the mercenary with a gasp. "Our readers need to know about safe sex." 

"For God's sake Wade!" Peter grunted, burying his face in the sheets. 

"Fine, no condom then." Wade closed the drawer and returned to the bed, kissing Peter's spine, who moved his hip. 

"Hurry, we have to see Bruce in an hour, and we still have to talk," Peter said, though his voice turned into a gasp when he felt the liquid slide between his cheeks. 

"Patience, young padawan," Wade said, adding lube to his fingers and closing the cap to throw the bottle aside. "Ready?" 

"Since yesterday," growled Peter. Wade bent to bite the tip of Peter's ear, and murmur. 

"Since you're so desperate," he said, and with ease he slipped two fingers, then three, then two again. He added and subtracted, gauging Peter’s reactions. Each plea, each sound, each breath was a desperate exhalation of _need_ and Wade loved them all. 

"I'm coming in now," Wade warned, knowing that if he waited any longer, he would come just from looking. 

Peter nodded, pushing his hips back when Wade pulled his fingers out to take the lube and wet his cock. A moan escaped his lips as his hand made contact with his fully erect shaft, especially when Peter turned his head to look over his shoulder. Peter’s spooky eyes were glassy and half-closed and he was panting, as though he’d forgotten how to breathe properly. 

Wade couldn't take it anymore, and slid his dick with one hand in the middle of that delicious pink hole, moaning and panting so as not to come with just the pressure. The mercenary placed his other hand next to Peter's head for stability and rested his forehead against the boy's shoulder, who moaned and squeezed his walls. "Oh fuck, don't do that," growled Wade. 

His hips were pressed against Peter's ass and that was enough. Peter rocked himself forward on his elbows and back onto Wade's cock, not waiting for assent and simply letting himself be carried away by his desires. 

Wade pushed in hard, knowing Peter could take it, knowing he wanted it and was rewarded by a gasp of “oh fuck yes” that spurred him on. He thrust slow and hard, angling to catch that spot deep inside, and savoring the moans that came from Peter with every movement. 

Wade's hands didn't stay still, sliding over Peter's back and burying themselves in his messy hair, while Peter reached out to grab the sheet tightly over his head, and lowered the other to take his cock in his hand. 

Wade groaned, feeling his orgasm close and moving his hips almost without rhythm as his muscles trembled. Peter, hearing the moans behind him, contracted his insides, knowingly. 

Wade’s gasp was all the invitation Peter needed to pull him down, sealing their mouths together in a sloppy kiss as Wade shot into him, hot and wet, painting his insides and easing their fears with every spasm. 

Wade sighed, slipping away from Peter. But not wasting his time, he pushed Peter's thighs wide so he could see his come slipping out of Peter's pretty pink hole. Wade pushed it back in with his fingers as he used his other hand to grab Peter's dick, and stroke the brunet's cock himself. 

Peter shivered under his touch and whined as Wade jerked him harder, fucking into him with his fingers now, all slick and wet where Peter was loose and open from Wade’s cock. Wade used his tongue too, lapping at Peter's balls and moving lower, catching the come that was leaking out of Peter's ass, forced out by the relentless thrust of Wade’s fingers. 

With a strong pull, Peter came, moaning loudly while Wade sucked on his hole. Peter flopped down on the mattress, panting and looking at Wade through the sheets. "That was disgusting." 

"You say so because it wasn't you who tasted it," Wade said, lying on his back next to Peter, who laughed, rolling his eyes. 

"Do you really think you can control yourself tonight?" 

Wade sighed, turning his head to look at Peter, and moving strips of hair that fell over the brunet's eyes "If you promise to do the same." 

Peter looked at him with a raised eyebrow and Wade snorted. "You know I can't," Peter said. 

"You can try." 

"Fine," Peter said, standing up with trembling limbs to go to the bathroom. "I'll try." 

Wade smiled, watching the boy take a towel in the bathroom, and wetting it in the sink to clean himself.

You know it's gonna be a disaster, right? 

Way to be an asshole, White. 

It's true tho. 

... Yeah. 

"Fuck," Wade breathed. 

\- X - 

Tony had spent the whole night watching the lab screens, the images made it very clear. Peter could have control over his level of power, but a part of him wouldn't let him, and that was the part that needed to be stopped. 

Bruce was gone. Tony was not an idiot, he knew that the scientist had taken the files with some hidden cases of SHIELD, but for some reason, Tony hadn't wanted to interfere at the moment. In all honesty, Tony felt completely useless, and especially excluded by not knowing anything about the boy. It was his duty to take care of him even though Peter said it wasn't.

"Jarvis."

"Yes sir?"

"Get one of my suits ready, I'll go for a ride tonight."


End file.
